Tomorrow
by AviTaRi
Summary: Master Yo fell in uncommon ill and Santa was missing in the same day, Yin and Yang only have 3 days to accomplish both missions but they're getting some help from anyone unexpected, will they complete their missions to save both? Christmas fiction.
1. A Damn Cold Day

**This is for Yin Yang Yo's Christmas special fanfic, I had to posted it early because I'll go to take a trip to Bandung (Western Java - Indonesia) for**** the next 10 days as it to be a family reunion and it'll be a long holidays I'll have. Be careful 'cause there are some OOC I'll use in later chapters (include my own OC) so enjoy!**

Two days before Christmas Eve, a snowy season arrive at the time and children go outside to play with snow's activities such as ice skating, snowboarding, snowball fight, ski and even making snow angels. Their faces seem happy because they can't wait for Christmas, the day where all the spirits and joys will come and maybe surprising things can reveal between them.

As usual Yin and Yang were busy with their friends, only on different spots. Yin, Lina and Claire are going to the mall for Christmas shopping (even it's not yet) but they're not looking for personal stuff only…they're also looking for some special gifts to give away to their relatives.

"So Lina, who'll you give the gift for?" Claire asked, she looks adorable on her black sweater with puffy white cottons, light pink trouser and the matching high boots with her sweater

"You know who? My father, my friends and my boyfriend Yang!" she blushed with a silly grin on her face

"Hey, nice scarf Lina…where did you get it?" Yin now spoke while stared at Lina's scarf

"It's a gift from my father and he said this scarf was belonged to my mother before she's gone" Lina flip her baby blue scarf with aqua-green snow flakes on it "Yin, is that a new jacket and mittens?" Lina continued her question

"Why yes it is, glad you ask…" Yin only gives her a nice warm grin as Lina replies it the same.

After they discussed about their new outfits, they all separate to a different store, the girls eagerly to get what they need for their families and relatives and try to choose their best to not let them down. No matter clothing, accessories, action figures, comics, magazines or decorations they bought it from each categories I said but a little special with their last touch before they give it away.

Who knows how much money they spend for the whole thing +_+ anyway Yang and his friend Roger were having fun with snowball fight also tossing Dave as a kick ball or more to a kick wood, poor Dave he never gets the fun time (as if). Yang uses some of his woofoo for a snowball attack like Foo-nado, Paws of Pain and Yang-rang but Roger's shield was only his fire breath to melt the snowballs that aim to him, if it too many he can't held them all.

"Come on Roger! Give me your best shot" Yang smirk behind his armed snow fortress

"With gladly I will!" he took some of his snowballs and throws it all to him

"Whoops! Miss me…is that all you *bump* ugh! What the heck was that!" Yang fell down and rubbing his head that got hit by the last snowball from Roger

"*Laugh* you weren't guess what did I put in the snowballs were you? You're not the only one who has sly tricks, Yang" Roger pointed out on Yang's flaw and humiliate him by him self

"We'll see about that, Skelewog…" he whispered and jumps off from the ground with a cry "CI-HOO-HA!" Yang finally use his Foo-nado to spread the snowballs to Roger

"*gulp* in coming…" he mumbled and tries to avoid his attacks but it shot right to the target

"How's that Roger Junior Skelewog? I might be not smart but I'm stronger than you are" Yang said his word in a teasing way and full of selfishness

"Whatever, how about we play snowboarding?" Roger offered another game that they could play or match with

"Okay…whoever have the coolest moves, he won and it judges by the public citizens" Yang accept his offer as a challenge he made and this one is wide open

"You're on!" they both take their boards and get to the highest top nearby town, almost everyone watch them.

On a thin ice, it's a perfect location for ice skating and it refers for the girls. Yin, Lina and Claire are having fun too on ice skating with some techniques they could show but normally everyone just ice dancing or probably just skating for fun but Claire doesn't do any of it contrarily…she practices her moves on the ice.

With both of her Jian swords she skates with fast and draw a little sketch on the thin ice, the sketch was a Japanese dojo like the woofoo's. She's continuing with high speed skating then jumps a little high to the air to cut the tree's leaves with a shape like a bonsai tree only it bigger, she lands on the ice without give it a crack. Her two friends were only stare in wonder and astonish on her desire style in ice skating.

"You know Yin…for a girl like her, she reminds me of Yang's aggression" Lina said

"I know but does a girl's behave like Claire kind of strange? She acts bit tomboy but loves girl's stuffs more than boy's" Yin respond to Lina's opinion

"And definitely she loves boy's activities more than girl's" when there's a silence for a moment suddenly they come up with something

"*oink* but the weirdest of all, she hates to have a romance…YET!" both Yin and Lina cried at the same time until Claire heard it and takes a further jump to reach their position,

"What's up with the cried?" she asked curiously and looking at them in the eyes

"W-what cried?" Lina played dumb in front of her best friend and grin nervously

"We did cry and we cried…OH MY GOSH! It's Yang and Roger jr having a snowboard competition!" before Yin could think she already saw her brother with his friend on the top of the snowy hill with their boards to race

"What are we waiting for? Let's go see it!" Claire pulls both hands to the place where are Yang and Roger jr going to snowboarding.

Everyone is cheering and encourages their favorite but most of them cheer to Yang, I know he's a famous woofoo and the coolest guy even sometimes he acts jerk.

"Ready, Yang?" Roger alert at his rival competition

"As long this is a competition I'm always ready" he smirked at the green slime dragon rival, there's one of the kids lead them to give a signal when will they start to racing

"Okay now, let's the snowboarding competition begin! And whoever has the coolest moves and make it down first with perfectly is the winner, so on your mark…get set…GO!" a beaver kid gave them the signal to race and they speed up on the snowy hill, Yang does some of his woofoo moves on the board without falling but Roger doesn't wanna lose so he tries what he can do best.

Yin, Lina and Claire were cheering for Yang, especially Lina and Claire they shout his name as loud as possible

"Go Yang! You can beat him…" Lina screamed to encourage his spirit

"Yeah Yang! And give your best shot" Claire swings her hand for a gesture expression and because of this Yang believe him self strongly that he can beat off Roger and win, when he almost at the finish line her sister Yin feels something strange disturbing her instinct

"My feeling is tingly, I sense a disturbing in the woofoo…it's…it's Master Yo? I can feel him fell ill and in pain…" because of this Yin has to call Yang to retreat to the dojo immediately

"Yang! We've got to go back to the dojo now; I got a bad feeling about Master Yo!" after she called, Yang glance at her with a serious look

"Can't you see I'm in a middle of something? I can't lose this game!" Yang didn't focus to the road in front of him so Yin shouted again

"Yang, watch out!"

"What? Ugh-" he got hit a pine tree because he wasn't concentrate to the road and so Roger is winning

"*laugh sarcasm* in your face Yang! I beat you in public" Roger said teasing

"Fine! You'd win this time but next time…I'll make sure you won't" he push Roger hardly till he falls to the ground and walk away with her sister approach.

"Yang?" Yin tries to call him but he didn't response anything to her and she worried if he's angry because the incident lately

"Please, don't be mad…I'm sorry I made you lose but-" before she finish her sentence Yang's palm raise up and he says

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you…I was just despite that I was losing to Roger junior…but still it's your fault" Yang tries to calm down him self also try not to showing his anger to her because it's only going to hurt her

Later when they have arrive in the dojo they calling for Master Yo but there's no answer and nearby his room they heard coughing many times until they look for it, it was the grumpy old panda slept on his bed and he looks pale also cold sweating.

"I told you I have a bad feeling about Master Yo" Yin whispered on his ear so they won't make him feel worse

"I guess my losing is pointless then because you're right" Yang replied slowly

The twins get closer to his distance to check on him if he got a light or heavy disease, the panda now shivering and still cold sweating until his pillow wet.

"Master Yo?" both called soft and calmly

**My goodness…what the hell happen to Master Yo? What will Yin and Yang plan to get this over with before Christmas?**

**I see and know this is going to be a long story then ;)**

**Please R&R before I eat you, JK****!**


	2. Double Trouble Missions

**Wow, how early am I continuing this? Oh well…at least it'****s for entertaining you readers but maybe I'll put pairings on later chapter(s) and of course this story is familial characteristic, please enjoy!**

The old looking pale panda turns his head around; he looks at his children who finally appear in front of him with those voices he loves to hear. Master Yo was really ill and he even can't move his body normally, something it's hurting him from the inside and it definitely hurter than any pain he ever felt, Yin and Yang have their faces look in concern of their father and they were hoping if this year of Christmas will be fine or good and unfortunately it won't because Master Yo's disease could be heal in a long time after Christmas, the two bunnies ask the panda.

"Master Yo, are you sick?" Yin first asked her weaken sensei that lying on the bed helplessly

"I-I don't feel really good, I don't know what kind of disease did I have?" he answered her slowly with his trembling voice

"Don't worry Master Yo we'll take care of you" Yang offered him for their help if he need it

"It doesn't matter if we have to miss Christmas celebration this year, we promise we will take good care of you dad" Yin smiled at Master Yo nicely that he can see her lips curled

"I'm proud of you sis…" Yang mumbled on her ear

"Thanks" Yin gratefully said to him that he does care somewhat

"No children, you better celebrate your Christmas…I don't want you to miss it just because of me" Master Yo tried to insist their help but they resist it back

"It's okay…we can celebrate it next year" Yang waved his hand across his chest for no faking it

"Yeah, and we can't celebrate it without you…it's like a Christmas tree without its shining top so we do care about your health right now" she sat besides her father try to comfort him to feel much better

"Thank you so much children, I'm glad you both could change somehow or somewhat from the past and you two are the best thing I ever had in my whole life, ouch…" suddenly Master Yo got hurt from his stomach and its really bad

"We better call a doctor, fast! Yin calls the doctor now!" Yang cried lightly to his sister then she nods and after the phone, she presses the number quickly and then waits for the dial. When the doctor picks up she directly says

"My dad is sick, can you come to the dojo this once…hurry!" she just shouted a little because her worrying can't take much time to waste

"Okay we'll be there sooner" he hung the phone and also as Yin too

They don't know what kind of disease their father got and they need to know it fast before his condition getting worse like dying. Master Yo keeps in hurt by wrapped his stomach and rolling side to side on his bed, he's cold sweating with groaning in pain but Yin especially can't see her father suffering like this and she's frustrating because the doctor isn't here yet. Yang was also in the same condition, but because he's being a true guy now he still can hold him self to not overreact just like his sister now.

The pink bunny but her fingers lightly and always have her stare on the front dojo door, she thinks _"Where is that doctor? Didn't he know if this is an emergency? I can't take it to see Master Yo in pain…it's very sadden" _she lose her self in her own fear if her father might be dead later, she snaps out of it when she hears a door bell rang. Then so she runs quickly and let the doctor see her father in the room, he was still with Yang in there but only in great pain until this make Yang looks sob so much…he never realize to see how's the pain within his father right now.

"You both better wait outside, I will examine him now" the doctor said and put his stethoscope on to check his heartbeats so Yin and Yang left out, waiting for him in the living room concerning as well.

Sweats were all pour out rolling down from their foreheads, it looks like they're having a hot day but it is this worried feelings they have right now. For the first fun day they have was now to be a frown day upon their father's pain, they bet before they knew…he was tortured deeply in until he got weaken. The doctor is coming out from the room, his face looks normally and like there's nothing to worry about, the twins run to him and quickly ask.

"So doc, what's happen to our father?" Yin who first asked the man with a worried gaze on her eyes

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this but…he's just fine, nothing broke from his internal organs" what the hell? Yin and Yang couldn't believe from what they were hearing, Master Yo was just fine? That's not true!

"What? That's preposterous! How he can be fine while you can see he is in pain!" Yang shouted angrily at the man's face

"I-I don't certainly know why, but when I was examining him…everything about his internal organs are all fine" now the doctor starts to be nervous also scared

"Look, our father is obviously hurt in a deeply pain…you can't be serious that he was just fine…is that normal!" Yin let her anger out too, her eyes narrowed and she growls most of the time

"This is a waste of time, tell us or else?" Yang put his words with a threat now, he lose his patient and beginning to be impatient. The doctor was like giving up of their anger at him; he can do nothing because it was his examined range

Before the rabbits can beat up out of the man's butt suddenly a little shiny light reveal with a rhythm voice. The light and those voices were belonging to the Lie fairy, she was appear because someone was telling a lie and even it's intentionally or not and she always say her patterns before get into the point.

"Lie! I always come when there's someone tells a little lie and-" she was being cut off by Yang's annoyance

"Oh stop it will you? Don't you see we're in a serious situation!" he cried rudely and uncontrollably to her

"Oh…pardon me then; I was just going to tell you that your father/master isn't fine like the doctor said" the Lie fairy flew besides Yin's side with her pee wee butterfly's wings

"You know anything about the truth right? So what is it?" Yin rolled her eyes to her with a uncomfortable look adorn her face

"Yes I do and I was going to say that Master Yo hasn't got any disease…instead he got something more serious caught him on the way" she gets a little break from speaking and takes some breaths to continue

"Can you please tell us? We need to know…" Yang still got annoyed but he really begged for it

"It seems like Master Yo has caught a Demoniac that caused him in a great big pain to entire of his body" she starts to give the answers but it's not complete yet

"What's a Demoniac?" Yang blankly asked without any imagination of it

"Demoniac isn't a disease, it's a devil or demon spirits whom enter into your body to hurt you from the inside whether mentally or physically…but these demons were ordered by their masters and they rarely take a way individually so they only did their job if someone needs them" a long explanation she gave to them but she never gets tired of it almost what like Yin does

"Wait! You mean there's someone like put a hatred on our father so he/she ordered those demons to hurt him? Doesn't that sound like cursing?" Yin understood it a few but still not completely

"Exactly, but this cursing is not for lessons but it used for evil plots…I guess you two need to go on a quest to find the cure before Christmas morning, because Master Yo can be dead soon" the Lie fairy advised and suggested for Yin and Yang to do the right thing fast

"But what's the cure? We don't even know…" Yin questioned in curiosity

"The only cure for this…is the Crystallumination potion, you can only find one of those from the Fairywinkle (a parody name from periwinkle)…but unfortunately she lives far away from here and perhaps it could take you for 4 days long to make it" how is this going to be possible? They only have 3 days to find it but she said it could be for 4 days long to make it

"That's too long to reach the limit time, but do you know where does she live?" Yin felt a little disappointed for the time taken but she willingly won't give up

"About that, I'm really not sure where does she live…hum sorry for letting you down but someone else who knows where she lives" the Lie fairy gave them a little smile

"Who?" both asked at the same time in a low voices tone

"The Santa Claus, he knows it and he is actually-" her alarm is beeping because there is someone else who tells a lie

"Oops! I better be going, my other duty is calling me…so good luck with it!" she just poof away from place to place and now Yin and Yang were more confuse with this problems, the doctor is finally leaving out of the dojo after the debate between them.

"We need to see Santa to ask him where Fairywinkle lives" Yin gets her first step with Yang aim to the Santa Claus, but they were interrupted by another doorbell ringing. When they open it; it was Mrs. Claus and her elf child.

"Glad you're here! What a coincident too…we need to see Santa to ask him something" Yang grinned widen but Mrs. Claus also her child didn't do the same

"That's why we came here, Santa is missing!" she screamed loud and clearly for both to hear the news

"What!" both shouted

"How was that happen? Has he been kidnap?" Yin bites her finger nails again because she's concerning

"Yes, he has been kidnapped by someone in a dark cloak, we can't barely see him because he was like a phantom…but we need your help to find him before midnight of Christmas Eve, will you?" they begged for mercy and for the children happiness and joy in the world, without him what Christmas would be?

"I guess we can try that…" Yang replied hesitatingly because he's not sure with this mission, two missions in one aim…to save someone

"Thank you very much woofoo…I will be gratefully if you found him" Mrs. Claus smiles hopefully also glad about it, but what will they decide first? To save their beloved father Master Yo? Or finding Santa Claus to save the Christmas?

**Its finish everyone! For Christmas fiction, I never thought this going to be longer than I expected :) well as you know I still have my bad grammars arrangement so please be okay, it's hard enough to fix it clearly (absolutely)**

**R&R please!**


	3. Yin Yang Argument!

**Hmm…er…where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember!**

**Here's the third chapter of the story and enjoy it as you like…**

**I know something…that I have to wait for reviews to continue the story like everyone does but since there are just some people who did so why do I have to wait while the idea is already pop out?**

***don't give up with your story ideas when you have one, don't let it take you down…just keep going at least you're not being hate :)**

**thank you so much for the reviews guys! I couldn't barely believe if most of you gonna cry :') and same here...I'm a sad story kind of person too.**

There's a silence between the two and it was so quiet or too quiet for the situation, something in their minds that make them frustrate but they didn't talk to each other until they take their last decision which is turn out to be their own opinion.

_Yang's POV_

_Two missions in a short distance, Christmas is near but we can't get prepare anything for it because these hard missions that me and my sister have to end with, I need to decide it which is the first mission we'll do? Find Fairywinkle and get the potion to heal Master Yo or find the missing Santa that I'm surely not know where she'd/he'd been held but without him all the children in the world will be disappoint and frown with the town turn sorrow but if we do that first, what about Master Yo? I know he's dying right now and there's not much time to waste to get him cure and so we need to get that potion before Christmas morning at 6 am exactly._

_He got an uncommon disease called Demoniac, what kind of person would do such a thing? Sent those horrid phantoms inside my Master's body and torture him by the internal until he'll last__ his breath, no way! I don't want to lose my father only because of that but I also don't want all children including me and Yin to be frown at that holly day because we don't get anything not even a Christmas joy…_

_Ugh! I can't take my own decision *growls* which one, which one? I can't believe I need to think ah…it BURNS! No matter…I must think now_

…

_Oh, this could be wrong but I know what I am doing, I guess I'm going to decide to find Santa first then to save Master Yo…_

_I'm very sorry dad, I don't know if this decision is right..._

_And I'm so sorry for you too sis :(_

_Yin's POV_

_What should I decide? I don't know what Yang is thinking right now but I have to get my own and what's that gonna be? Well finding the missing Santa could waste a few days because we don't know the destination and we might need clues on our track to follow the thug's trail to lead where he or she held him, Christmas isn't Christmas without Santa and all children in the whole world would frown for several days and there'll be no such thing as Christmas joy and spirit at the time when Santa gone but how about Master Yo? He's our responsibility too and now he's dying with a lunatic disease._

_If I find the guy who did it this to my Master I'll never forgive him/her, it doesn't matter if he/she will be sorry but no…this time sorry doesn't buy a lot for our mercy especially for me, the Lie Fairy told us some details to find Fairywinkle to get one of her potions which is the right one to cure heal Master Yo and it will also take a few days to make it, I can't __seriously decide the right thing to do because both are important! Hmm…maybe we find Santa first? No no no…we have to save Master Yo first because he's the one who really need to be save right now and there's no time to lose *sigh*_

_I guess I choose to save my dad first and for finding Santa, I second that but I hope Yang will agree with my decision for these missions because saving Master Yo first is the most important thing and I won't let him die unfortunate like that._

The two now want face to face each other to say what from their minds are and it would be hard to understand just because they have something different, Master Yo ever said that they need to work together and agree with something that will bring them both luck equally and they passed something like this in many times. Like when Master Yo wasn't in the dojo they want to have fun but their opinions were different so they fight for it and the argue happened at the battle too so they lost until then there's someone who helped them by leading the fight in the battle and it work! Thanks to the guy…he's the Boogeyman and also Master Yo's advise.

They meant to be created and born the way God gave them, one thing that makes them argue, collide, fight or a little despise is they have this rivalry feelings at each other. Siblings were meant to be rivalry and there must always some debate between them, what in the name of the world if siblings have no rivalry feelings for each other? How odd is that right? So that's why every single siblings in the earth surface mostly have this rivalry feelings at each other no matter they're brothers, sisters or twins but they all will get over it when they get older enough.

Some people think that having a sibling is suck ass or stupid because they just feel so rivalry almost at anything but then they will realize that having a sibling is fun, great or fantastic because we've got a special companion that came from our own family. Yin and Yang notice that but they don't want to admit it if they care to each other more than they usually do because it's kind of embarrassing if their friends see it but maybe it's not.

Yin and Yang are passing by in the living room and they still doubt to say their opinion, their faces are showing confusion, hesitation, nervous and fear of fighting against each other.

"_Do I have to say it right now? I mean will she agree with my decision?" _Yang felt his worry in his thought and his gaze at Yin was complicating to be guess what can it call

"_Am I really have to say this? I doubt my self and I'm too worry if Yang disagree with my decision we'll go in a fight" _Yin thought as well with the same complicating face she took to gaze her brother

Some silence fill their emptiness and sounds like this is an expert level only for discuss about their opinion heart to heart, finally one of them speak to break the silent they have

"Oh hi Yang, so what's with you anyway? It seems like you had a hard time with your self?" Yin makes a little chatter before she gets to her point of discussion

"I guess I did sis, but what should we do now? It's so hard to decide it; well I let you first to say yours…" Yang wants to know what was her sister thought and let her first to answer it

"Hmm…are you sure you don't want to say yours first? Cause your older than me and older always get first" Yin used her logic to excuse her brother's request

"Fine if you insist, sis…I was confused to choose between both missions and like you said I had a hard time with my self until I'm t-think-ing…ow that hurt but I guess I have to say it *take a deep breath* let's find Santa first because it's for Christmas best and all children in the world then we save Master Yo, we still got time for it" he really afraid and close his eyes to not see how's Yin's face right not

"Find Santa? But…Master Yo is dying Yang and I suggest for us to save him first then find Santa and besides we have plenty of time to find him" Yin resist his opinion with hers and it makes Yang fight back

"Well, I know Master Yo is important but Santa is way more important because it's for the whole world and holly day of the year" his tone turned louder and a bit annoying so Yin stares at him in a glare

"You never care about Master Yo just because he's old right? Hate it or not he's our father and I won't let anything stand in my way to save him not even your lousy opinion" Yin is now turn back on him and she doesn't care what her brother will return it

"I don't hate him, I love so much! And my opinion isn't lousy, think about it Yin…if Santa is missing the world is missing its part too especially Christmas holiday and at least we can save both! So we find Santa first" Yang cried even louder than earlier and he growls all the way to Yin's dismay

"No, we save Master Yo first because he's our father our family! You don't understand don't you?" she let out a sad sigh and tired for arguing with her brother either

"I understand okay? It's just...ugh...fine by me then! If you wan to save Master Yo first then go on your own and I'll go on my own too…so it's off!" he shouted as sarcasm tone at her and determinedly finishing this off with a decision to separate on their own opinion and go on with it, Yin knows how her brother feel but she won't let this get into her sadness so she keep in her anger state with disgruntle.

Yin and Yang separate after the argument but what will they do then? Did Yang really mean it on that way? He and she know if they both can't go on their own for hard missions and they need this decision tonight before tomorrow. Yin didn't want this fight or Yang's frustration either and also as Yang but they still need to think for what is the right thing they will take for their quest.

Yin, she's now on the outside of the dojo sitting on the stairs while watching the waxing moon above, she sees the stars as a pattern of her, Yang and Master Yo's face smiling in happiness but then it change to be a Christmas tree suddenly just withered and only the starry top was left and it seems like she get to feel onto something. This is not what she wants but the urge of her heart said so she has to follow it, and she says in her head _"Huh…I guess I'm the one who has to step backward at this" _she's going upstairs to see Yang who still mad at her.

*door slides*

"Oh it's you sis, so what do you want now?" He didn't take a glance on her but the girl come closer to him

"I just decide it and…you win, we'll find Santa first then save Master Yo *sigh* you were right! Christmas needs its best and by that is with Santa in it" she looked sob because this is a force of her to said it

"Really? You let my opinion to be the first mission we'll do? Are you sure you okay with it?" he questioned three times in a row with a curiosity and the feeling of unsure

"Yes" a short word was said by Yin and she's opening the door to go downstairs again

"Tomorrow morning we leave the dojo and start our quest, sleep well bro…" she didn't turn around to tell that and just pass it away.

A little sister would be able to let her opinion out of the rate and take her brother's for sure but she's assure of it with compulsory and yet she thinks again that at least both of it can be save at once.

**A chapter of argument, how long…and I try to get it longer by ineffective words but not to chatty. And I feel bad for making Yang like that, I know he loves Master Yo so much *sigh***

**Well guys, the day is almost there and I'll leave soon so I better hurry then before I spend a whole 2 weeks for holidays and let you guys wait long enough…pizz ^^**

**R&R and I'll be glad if you do**


	4. Handy Helpers

**So let the quest of Yin and Yang begin! Hey guys…here's the chapter where Yin and Yang's quest start on ^^**

Last night Yang slept earlier before his sister did and because Yin's opinion was trashed away she became to thought of it hardly and take the time hard as well, she got used to it and slept too so tomorrow she and Yang can start their quest right on time without losing it, the night seems to feel pass shortly by the two and no matter how tired they are they need to force themselves for the important quest.

Two missions at once might sound impossible but maybe if the woofoo does it; it could become possible to be reach, although Yang is the one who wanted to find Santa first but he gives the handle more to Yin because her instinct is deeper and sharper than he does. When Yin and Yang had packed their foods, clothes, and other equipments they would need for their trip.

"Come on sis! We need to leave before the sun is rising" Yang cried and directly walks out of the dojo

"Why before sunrise?" Yin asked while taking some of her stuffs that need for comfort as her beloved two-ni-corn dolls

"Because…when the sun is rising the citizens will start their activities and the town will get crowd, so let's go!" Yang waved his hand for a sign to leave immediately but Yin stop his move with her shouts at him

"Wait Yang…"

"What now?"

"Before we leave the dojo clearly, we need to shield it first!" glad that Yin was remembered

"But what for?" the brother ask his sister impatiently

"Ahem…don't you remember Master Yo was dying in there and if we leave the dojo without any protections, we may never know if something bad could happen while we gone and Master Yo isn't able to defend himself nor the dojo while he's sick" Yin explained it with having a little mocking tone

"So what will you do to protect Master Yo and the dojo?" Yang could believe if his sister has no answer for that but his thought is completely wrong

"Something I never use but I learned it for a long time with succeed, enormous foo-field!" the pink one let out a giant blue shield covering the whole dojo within, the foo-field is so huge and make the dojo looks like a snow globe

"I thought you would never have the answer" Yang smirk slyly behind his sister

"Now we can go but we have to be hurry back because it'll end right on Christmas day also if some villains try to break it the shield's armor will grow weaker and if the damage makes it to the summit…sooner or later the shield will disappear, I'm afraid of that" Yin feels so worry about the protection because it won't last long and they never know if there are some villains try to break in and it's automatically they try to break the shield

"So come one then, why do you have to blabber so much?" he mumbled that couldn't be hear by his sister

The two woofoo warrior leave the dojo then the town, the first mission is to find the missing Santa Clause and they will think where do they will start to find some clues to track the villain's trail that will lead them into its lair, they didn't know if their departure was saw by their friends from further distance and they are Lena, Roger, Claire and Dave. When they notice about it they try to help by keeping their eyes on the dojo circumstances, well friends are friends and of course they always come to help their friends whom in trouble somehow.

"You guys heard that? Yin and Yang will go on a quest for two missions and the shield can only hold on until they get back if there are no villains try to attack it, so we need to help them" Lena cried to her friends and aim to her point

"She's right! We may never know if someone try to do something bad while they're gone so as their friends either we have to help by watching the dojo's circumstances recent" as the grey fox girl continue her best friend's sentences who stand next to her

"But if we do that, we won't be home to help our family to prepare Christmas celebration…" Roger kind of disagreed and hesitates on the two plan

"Well Roger, if you don't want to help us so go ahead, digs into your family business but after it we won't recall you" Claire aim the sharp part of her sword onto his neck nearly and make this as a tiny threat

"And if you try to talk to me well, talk to the hand!" Lena raises her hand on Roger's face like she used to when arguing with someone

"Okay, okay…I will help you, but please enough with the threats" the green-slime skelewog kid is now agree with them even he has to

"As for me it wouldn't be a problem to help because I wanna help!" the stump tree kid has spoke after their argument

"Yeah Dave, but especial for you if you don't want to help you can run along home to the woods and ignore us" Lena waved her hand and make a pun for him

"Hey…" Dave got grieved about her words at him

"How can he get a chance to go home while I'm not?" Roger asked again which is confusing for him

"Look, we need you for this mission because I and Lena can't do it alone and for Dave we also need you only… Lena said that just because you're so whiny all the time and sort of boring" Claire was saying the truth why Dave could not be need even he has tree powers

"Also around the dojo there are fewer trees, but you only had tree powers which mean is useless in a time like this" Lena continues and keep going with her opinion

"But I wanna help" Dave begged to the girl with his whiny voice

"*sigh* fine but don't mess up okay, just follow orders" the tree kid nodded in understanding and then they split up to take some weapons or equipments for preparation at guard duty.

* * *

In the noon, the twins went through the thick snowy road and Yin uses her Yin-cinerate to melt it on their way, the blue bunny caught by his sister glancing at her for several times and by this…Yin can't take it good as she starts to whine

"Why were you keep on glancing at me?" her face looks partially bored

"Sis, why am I doing that? It's silly that I glance at you *whisper* which I really care about how you feel…" he turns his face down at the ground with sob eyes

"Exactly!" she suddenly shouted unexpectedly

"What?" Yang ware from his imagination and focus to Yin's awkward shout

"Yes, exactly! I heard that thought you whispered and why do you still want to look careless even to your sister? I mean it's necessary for a brother to care somehow to his sister" Yin takes it as well with a smile and eager blink

"I know that…but I'm the one who can't take it well" the windy snow makes him cold also as her heart turn out one, for some moments the two can't get to connect smoothly and their line were still bumpy so they need to make it straight.

The two rabbits take out their thicker sweater and wore it because the snow storm is getting harder, the wind is against them and the cold weather is making them harder to get through it but willy-nilly they have to get pass. The time is almost evening and the sky is turning violet, the woofoo warriors still have no clue for finding Santa Claus and don't know why Yin's instinct feels tingly crazily on that time, she whines over and over to her brother but he can only listening while the answer are _sure, yeah, whatever, who cares? And nodding sometimes_.

The crazy instinct is getting on Yin's nerve; she tries to avoid it a while but when she did it's going to be bad luck for return and Yang laughed at her if it was funny. they are now going on circle on the high mountain and since the road is easily fall, they have to be careful and that is meant for Yang because he took the hard way sliding side to side when his body stick to the mount wall meanwhile for Yin, she takes her way which is easier than him because she was levitating all the way up to the top.

On nearby the top of the mountain, they saw a small village in a dark situation and not a single light was seen by them. They go enter the village's property, all they can feel is the silence of the village but there are some people who lived there and one of them approach to the strangers,

"Strangers? How unexpected…why you two come here? No strangers ever come to our property" a little raccoon kid wearing thin jacket and brown boots greeted them

"Hmm…we're actually on a quest and so we try to find a place to stay for a night, can you show us?" with a bitter smile, Yang asked the kid coldly

"Sure sir, you can stay at my home…" Yin and Yang follow the kid to his home and when they get pass by the villager's home, there are some eyes peep on them and some of it creepy. When they see how's the raccoon kid's home look like the gasp indeed in a shocking expression

"Gasp indeed…my home isn't that well but it's comfortable enough to sleep, I don't have much money to fix my home as you notice all the villagers in here are pauper or poor" he explained the condition of their village while serve them with two glass of hot tea

"Here! Have some glass of tea, it would be enough to warm you up since your journey lately" he smiled nicely and sits in front of them quietly

"Thanks, we appreciate it as well" the girl replied and grateful if there's a nice young boy who acceptable to let them to stay at his for a night, he seems nice and kind to the twins and no suspicious move he has. When they all resting, Yin continue to whine again to Yang about her tingly instinct

"Pssst…Yang, I still have my tingly instinct and I can't get rid of it, what do you think it's happening surround the dojo?"

"I told you, maybe it's just your feeling that worried so much, and can you think something positive to get it away?" Yang folds his arms behind his head and watching the broken ceiling

"No! This one is different, I feel something bad will attend the dojo's safety but incase of that…something good too will return it" she thinks, worry, confuse and curious

"Just get some rest sis…thinks that tomorrow, but don't ask me again, good night" he directly close his eyes and the snoring sound can be hears by now.

All over that night with all over that snowy storm was nothing for the woofoo but all that matters were something for them and apparently what was really everything for them are their vision and mission to all of this, daydreaming? It was impossible for the woofoo to have it now but it could be possible somewhat, well they only have time until tomorrow to find Santa Claus because tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

**How was it? Was it great?**

**I know if some words of mine are annoying somehow and anyway please R&R anonymous or users, for a reason I can tell you if I get less reviews I get grieved and will use a pun on one of my chapters or making my self look low and worthless (…to you) so don't ask!**

**so...boring in my home that this month is rainy season, gah! I can't go anywhere :(**


	5. A Town of Mystery

***…so don't cry to me if you love, you would be here with me…you want me come find me, make up your mind…* oops! Sorry there, I was humming a song from Evanescence and here the next chapter anyway, by the way, bus way, subway or whatever…**

**I don't expect for an intentional (accident) raw material!**

Time is going faster than they expected unless they keep waiting it that it would be longer but no one ever know if time can go faster than its usual, everyone thinks life is so long but it doesn't, everything that lived here or biotic things are just living shortly like a lighting strike for a second then disappear, that was just an example or an adage. The nothingness was all in the warrior's minds and blankness filled their dreams but their feelings weren't empty like their thoughts and dreams, feelings can't be empty and it always feels something include boredoms.

The blue one still asleep with his snoring noise but his sister shakes him up harder

"Wake up Yang!" she yelled while still shaking him

"Is it too early to wake up? I'm tired" he turns his head over in the opposite way

"*groans* it's already dawn! Wake up! And it's Christmas Eve Yang, we need to find Santa and our last chance is tonight before midnight!" she cried and her voice sounds like Squirrel's chirping

"Christmas Eve? Why didn't you tell me, I would wake up then…" he gets up and rubbing his eyes from the blurry scene

"What did you expect from what I just said? And anyway…this was your decision and I have to agreed with you just because I don't want to fight" Yin hangs her bag on one of her shoulder, standing there waiting for her brother who just got up

"Jeez someone is so squawky, everyday and almost every time I'll always hear your gobble voice" Yang drags his bag and be the first to get out while Yin is behind him

"Where is that raccoon kid?" the boy rolls his eyes around

"He was going to the forest to gather dry branches, he woke up earlier than us but he left a note so I knew"

"I feel pretty bad for that kid, he's just so lonely and have to do everything by himself from days to days…well come one then! We have to leave…" they live the small village and continue their journey.

Yin and Yang make it to the other side of the mountain but it was still the same snowy road that they need to get through, both bunnies found a bigger town further from the mountain and it's not really crowded 'cause the thick snow blocked the streets so all land transportations will be held until the street can be use again.

Contrariwise, in this town all the citizens are humanoids and half human's half magical creatures/animals (like the Monatour) they're different from the pink and blue siblings or the people in their town, they have a similar look with Smoke and Mirrors only they don't have fangs like them. Yin and Yang feel like they're strangers from the other world because they are the only bunny looking in here so no one else.

"Look at all the citizens, they're so…humanoids" Yang waved his hand blocking Yin's sight at once

"It's because they are humanoids Yang, and it looks like we're the only bunnies here" Yin pushed Yang's arm aside and placed hers in the hip

"Cool! That means we're extinct in this place, not to mention either if there are only you and me in our town" Yang pointed his thumb at each of them

"Uh only us? Didn't you forget someone who exactly the same?" Yin ensure him with her question and narrow eyes aim at his

"Like who else? We're the only rabbits left in our town" Yang didn't care who was he forgetting but at least he didn't try to play dumb

"Our enemy, the green mutant rabbit…" Yang now stare at her blankly like he's actually don't know who did she mean

"Yuck! Our bad qualities combinations, hello…don't you realize?" she knocks on his head lightly and his head sounds like a drum when it's hit

"Oh that guy…yeah but he's a mutant rabbit who actually bisexual and we're not mutants or bisexual" Yang narrowed his eyes back at Yin

"I know that but when I actually found out about it, it was totally weird that Yuck considered as a 'he' although he's a bisexual-" Yin have a little crept out look on her face

"Don't say another word, that's totally creepy…okay so where do we start?" he changed the topic to stop the things that he wouldn't able to take it well if she would continue it

"Maybe asks some people?" she suggested

"I know that may work but isn't it weird if we ask to people about Santa Claus was missing, they could use it as a rumor and we'll be the victim" Yang refused and return it as a reminder to her

"Hmm…maybe we need to look around, probably there's something suspicious" *DING* Yang points at her and ask

"Was that a ding?"

"I…don't know, I didn't ding maybe you just start to hear things" even she did hear a ding she don't want to talk about it and so she walk through him into the center of the town.

_Meanwhile_

In front at the dojo Lena, Claire, Roger and Dave were sitting and waiting as they're promise at each other to guard the dojo either with the shield, the three are bored but they have no idea what to do to cheer them up,

"I'm really bored" Lena lay on the floor carelessly

"Me too, but what are we suppose to do? We can't leave" Claire is carving the road with her sharp sword and writes 'BOREDOM' on it

"How about we play Wouza – Wouza! Maybe a board game could help" Dave takes out his favorite board game from his bag pack and shakes it

"For once I agree with you, *mumble* even it's still boring" all of them join a circle and starts to play the game

"I'm first! *roll dice* two…" as the tree stump make his move but suddenly the board game got threw away and stuck on the wall by a sword

"Who did that?" the four see who were standing nearby them, three ninja kitties that dressed in a girly outfit but having each ninja weapons, the Chung Pow Kitties notice as the CPK

"Ninja kitties? Do you guys know who are they?" Claire still unknown some villains except for Smoke and Mirrors and Carl, she confused

"They're the Chung Pow Kitties or CPK, they're not only ninjas…they're also a group of rock star band but still one of Yin and Yang's enemies" Lena explained calmly with less expression

"What are they trying to do with us?" Roger asked in a stupidity voice

"*Facepalm* what are you, an idiot? Of course they try to break in you fool!" the purple hair girl just yelled at him in anger, the CPK starts to attacks in different positions and they raise their weapons to hit the target while the woofoo less in training are getting ready to fight (…include my OC is a woofoo less in training).

_Otherwise_

Yin and Yang still searching for any clues that they can found to be a suspect, all the citizens are staring at them randomly but some of them look eager to greet them with shaking hands, friendly or not they don't care at least they won't attack them or try to messing up. They make it to a small bar in the town center and Yang intentionally wants to get in while Yin hesitates to follow him in because it seems the bar is a full house by bunch of smokers, drunker, gambler, perverts or maybe bitches, she hates all that things if there are really in the place so she probably decide to split up with Yang.

"Maybe we should check out inside, probably there's information" Yang steps his feet forward and get close to the door distance

"Wait! Maybe…we just split up, I check on outside while you go in there" Yin made a nervous move and her arm feel melting to move and look away from the scene she doesn't want

"Well…okay if you want it that way, but make sure you'll call me if you found something" the look of Yin isn't really certain about that and she give a little sign of her rejecting

"Me? Go find you…in there? Maybe if you don't find anything you should wait in front of the door so…I can see you" she scratches the back of her head with a drip of sweat coming out

"Waiting you standing right here? That's just silly sis, there's a little entertainment inside thought…but you aren't afraid are you?" to ensure Yang himself he must ask that before everything will go on

"I guess…maybe?" she playfully shaping the snow on the ground with her feet in circle

"If you are, just tell me…I wouldn't be laughing, but try to confidence yourself okay?" she nodded unsure but Yang pushes the door and get into that bar, for a guy is not really a matter what's in there but for a lady maybe they concern and nervous if something they don't want is to happening. Well all the people in the bar seem dressed themselves a bit inappropriate but although that's not truly effect with their behavior or manners to the strangers or foreign.

Yang is heading to the bar table with a waitress who waits and clean the dish in a meantime, Yang doesn't order anything and instead of ordering he tries to ask something related with Santa's affair but not to mention his name. On the outside, Yin searches for clues nearby Christmas gift shops, candy store, and especially toy's store but she tries to look merely on those places so people won't suspect her in a negative way.

Yang seems gleefully without Yin around him and anyway she's a little afraid to get in here, but he act like a mysterious stranger even without a cloak to cover his look

"So what's the rush little boy?" the tall aqua humanoid lady asks while drying some glasses with a linen and didn't take a glance

"I need some information and don't call me little boy, just call me Yang" he lands his left elbow on the table with a serious look on his face

"Okay, what kind of information you need?" she put down the glass and get her attention to the boy

"Recently, was there anyone missing? Or something suspiciously happened since a couple of days ago near here?" Yang stood up on the chair and whispered his questions to her

"Indeed…a suspicious stranger or not even a flesh creature I guess, came here since a couple of days ago and I saw it often transiting some kind of a _black mail _but about someone's missing, I don't really know" she rolled her eyes on the corner where it usually stay in this bar

"What's that person look like?" Yang's eyes show a curiosity with determination beam on his expression

"It wore dark cloak, have a pair of red eyes and flame ring on its finger"

"Is there anything you found or suspected objects?" it looks like Yang investigate her in a detective style include how his accent is

"I only found this *projecting* it tore apart but maybe this may help you little one" the lady gives a piece of ripped black paper with some words in yellow ink

"I guess that would be all, thanks anyway" when Yang gets off his chair the lady shouts

"Hold it right there!"

"Hmm…is there any problem?"

"Yes, for the information I told you that will cost you some money" she let her hand open wide and want some money for the cost

"Actually…I don't have any money right now, maybe you can take one of my foods I brought" the waitress refuses his offer and she has an idea for the trading

"How about you give me that bamboo sword and then you'll free?"

"Say what! This is my only battle sword, I can't give it away" Yang hide it behind his back with kung fu poise to face her

"Well if you won't give it, I'll scream out loud and all this people will beat you up!" she threaten him

"Alright, alright…good bye my sword *sobbing* I'll miss you" he give it away to her and get out of the bar to find Yin but she already back to the spot where they were first stood before splitting up, she sees him a bit sob and afraid if something bad has happened to Yang.

**This chapter seems much longer, well whatever you do just to make sure don't leave the ****trash**** anywhere…and keep it on ****its place**** where it does ****belong.**

**If you write X-mas instead of Christmas it'll sound Cross-mas ^^**** oh well…back to my dreamland [-_-] *yawn* Zzzzz…*snors***


	6. White Puffy Scarlet

**Sorry if some of the chapters I'd wrote were having mistakes or maybe misused the grammars, apparently grammars are the most difficult things for me to understand and it has to be right to use which one. T_T**

**Here's the next chapter…**

**ENJOY!**

When Yin feels this concern just about to see how is Yang's face she sympathetically do care and her hand touches his shoulder

"What's wrong Yang?" Yang's face begin to rise up to see his sister

"I lost my beloved sword" Yang said lowered his voice and it sounded flat

"What did you do to it? Had you traded it away?" she shook him heavily and her reaction was like someone that felt it too

"Yes, just for an information…before that there was nothing to cost until then the person want something and so she wanted my sword *sniffle*" Yang's eyes is covering by salty tears and he knows that sword is the only favorite weapon he always used to fight against any villains, a special sword that also could turn into some other weapons like a boomerang, bamboo staff, nun-chucks and a jam hammer

"Don't worry Yang, you can ask Master Yo to get a new one" his eyes stop in a second and stared at her in astonish and in wondering

"New one? No! That sword is my special weapon, my special personality…and now I'd lost it forever-" another sad looking marked on his face then he continues his words

"Why it had to go so fast? Cursed you fate!" without an accident he grabbed on something made of a bamboo, it was his sword and so Yin's worried not too much anymore

"Well…what do you know, the sword I gave to the lady was a decoy? Glad that I still have you!" he hugged the sword gleefully and the straight line on his face has turn into a curve

"So let me guess, you were trying to trick my emotion?" Yin's face change from sympathy into a vain one

"No no sis, I actually didn't know either and maybe I accidentally gave her the decoy without my notice but we've got to go now before she knows" he pulled his sister along to somewhere farther from the bar.

It was a decoy? Oh Yang, when you thought lost it you're so dramatic and Yin noticed if Yang is one emotional guy, for several times he had shown her that and it was proofed enough that he's not careless at all instead he's a caring brother that truly care about his sister even he admitted it on the surface that he never care for her, he was just embarrassed.

When they get farther enough from the place, Yang finally let her hand go and start to speak up for the information he got and the same thing happen on Yin too, she wants to say the thing that she found but Yang let her first to speak

"Yang, I found this piece of paper near a toy shop in this town but it tore apart" she's showing the tore half small piece of black paper with yellow ink

"Hey! The same piece of paper that I get from the lady and it's a black paper with yellow ink too, maybe…" Yang gasp before he could say another word and his sister notice what it was

"Yang I think this is a label that tore apart and maybe if we combine it, it'll have a meaning" she looked at hers before to Yang's

"Or a clue for us to find Santa, come on! Let's see it" with the half parts of each they combine it to be one and the letters on the half labels are making sense, they start to read it together at the same time

"It says, belongs to Santa's property, Made in _White Puffy Scarlet _toy factory" they glance at each other with confusion but Yin's mind just pop out

"Wait! I think this is a toy label that belongs to Santa's property that exactly made in a toy factory named White Puffy Scarlet, huh! Our first clue" Yin grinned widely and jumps of joy because they find the first clue

"Well then let's find that toy factory, maybe Santa's worker know something" Yang made some gestures and rolled his eyes on the other side.

The twins are going to find where that factory located is and they ask some random people who might be knew the place and when they ask an old male Shi-Tzu (a kind of a Chinese dog) he said he knows where it is

"So where is it?" the pink one asked first and the old Shi-Tzu slowly answers

"The factory is over there, just a mile away and you'll be there…but-" he got closer to the twins then mumble on their ears

"Make sure you have to be nice to the crew and whatever you do you've got to ask a permission before you do something, they're very sensitive and sensible to strangers" the old one advised and suggested them so they won't get much trouble, they're always a risk

"Okay and thank you sir" Yin warmly replied back but before they leave, Yang asks another thing to the Shi-Tzu

"Are you a kind of a dog? If yes, I thought this town was only lived by humanoids and magical creatures that content with half humans" the old man knocked his head with his wiggle wooden stick once

"You fool! Everyone can live here and I moved in here about 20 years ago" the man glared at the blue one and Yang just stared at the short guy with blankly

"Come on bro! We're losing time!" the girl grips the boy and drags him along their way to the factory's location.

The two woofoo walk on the sidewalk and finally Yin let Yang walk by himself until they are stopping because small factory only 3 feet height from them with a sign _White Puffy Scarlet _factory, they're really astonish about the small factory and questioning "Doesn't it too small to be called a factory?" yes…every people who never come there always ask the same thing but no matter, they knock on the door and someone spot them through the door sight.

"Who's there?" a ridicule pair of eyes stare at them sharply

"I'm Yang and this is my sister Yin, we're strangers from the other town and we're here in a quest" don't know exactly but that was just came out from Yang's mouth, he never good at introducing or telling aims

"On a quest? Hmm…say don't you two seem familiar" he think up when looking more observed to the twin rabbits that they're nicely smiling at him

"Oh…aren't you two that woofoo warriors? Yin and Yang, am I right?" he asked and his ridicule eyes turning cheerfully

"Why yes we are, so can we please enter…it's really important" Yin sweetly used her voice

"Of course, with pleasure we accept honorable guesses like you two" he let the door open and they then disappear inside the doorway, when they look around there was nothing only brick walls and hollowness

"So where's the real factory?" by this, Yang isn't sure if this is a factory and he almost say an old cottage but he remembers the thing from the old man said last minute

"Glad you ask sunny, you are just about to find out" the little elf guy pushed a button and the floor where did they stand on is moving down below, Yang is getting more surprise if the floor is an elevator

"Wow, the floor is an elevator? Awesome!" he shouted in cheerfully and pops his fist on the air

"Well duh Yang, the small looking factory is actually an underground factory which is huger than you thought and they made it look small on the outside so the unspecific people would think that it wasn't a factory at all especially for bad guys" Yin was noticeable and she with her brainy head starts moaning the explanation for her empty headed brother

"Splendid Yin, that was one smart answer you've got" the elf praised the girl in a polite way

"She's a brainy and bookworm woofoo anyway, even I ain't smart but I'm tougher" he turned his back on them while Yin relaxingly not to make a pun on him

"Well everyone has their weakness spot" she make a mischief smile at him just to mark that she was right and Yang hates it when she's always right, meanwhile their conversation,s they just make it to the underground factory and the elf with them or the coordinator of the factory starts to introducing by method

"Welcome to our toy factory, secretly we elves have different skills and not only at making toys" he waved his hands to show the whole place in front of their sight

"Wow" widen eyes and mouths were fell open when saw the huge amazing place out of their thoughts

"So here's the toy maker's place by 150 elves crews, they work it in speed but all of them got their method for the toy's part and 50 elves other wrap the gifts with our special wrapper" he showed around the maker place while Yin and Yang stop and stare in a meantime to see how the process is

"Cool, 200 elves are working as toy makers and gift wrappers" Yang grinned and standing behind one of the elves that wrapping the gifts

"I thought you can't count numbers more than 10, Yang?" Yin has a suspected looking on her brother and she wanna know about his math things

"Well Yin now I know a little about math and especially counting numbers, 150 is the same with 15 also 50 is the same as 5 so 15+5 = 20, then it just need another 0 so 200" Yang spread some of his know it all knowledge

"Eh, know it all…where did you learn?" her eyes rolled at the corner of his mischief face that his eyelids closed

"Just from the internet, because I hate knowledge books so…I try in the internet and its way more fun!" his sister didn't care where did he learn but she just a little envy if Yang is gonna be smarter in day by day and she's gonna hate it when he's getting jerker like the last time he cheated on a test

"Yeah, good luck with that…" they walk through a corridor after the maker place and after they get pass the green leave shaped doorway, they see many monitors and computer systems

"Here is our network systems, the room filled with 10 computers and there are 2 large monitor screens you can see…they're used for locating nice and naughty children" he said while watching some of his crews

"And how about those elves who works at the computer, what's they usually do?" Yang goes back to his normal silly attitude like everytime

"They work in communications part, they have to connect and inform some information from here to our source in the South Pole and to get replies from the source so we know what to do next for the rest" he smiled at all the crews and they all went out from the room walking to the next one

"Hmm…anyway where's Santa's work office? He probably has one in here" Yin waved her hands in questioning move

"Oh its right over here but it's not really big like the real one in the source" he opens a sculpture wooden door and reveal several notes, files and documents a little messy spread over the room

"Here it is, Santa's work office" he muttered

"And we have one question for you, where's Santa right now?" Yang asked directly but the guy seems confuse with his question

"Why maybe he's on the South Pole or been busy somewhere else and anyway I have something to do so enjoy your trip in here but don't touch anything" he left them behind but Yin and Yang got more confuse because even the head coordinator in this factory didn't know where's Santa is or go? But a whisper coming out from a small room called closet, there's a little elf girl calling them

"Psst…over here, I can tell you something about Santa" she whispered behind the door and so Yin and Yang follow her inside.

**That's all for now, the next one will be publish sooner and hope you like it this far and thanks for everyone whoever read and review this story :)**

**R&R *lalalala...la...la...lala...* xD**


	7. All Taken Care of

**Chapter 7 coming right up! And I'm so glad that several days later I'll go on my trip celebrating my Christmas and New Year with my big families ^^**

**So how about you guys? Do you have any plans for this Christmas and New Year? I bet you do…**

**Please enjoy**

Inside the narrow closet, the little elf girl stands on the nook and illuminate the room so they can face to face each other. First up, Yin and Yang look around to spot the peewee elf but then her voice calls them so they can see her directly,

"Hey, down here guys!" she waved her small hand and smile at them, she looks-alike a doll to them with her huge adorable eyes

"Oh sorry if we didn't see you there" Yin step off her foot that nearby her distance or almost to step on her

"That's okay and I heard you guys were asking about Santa, right?" she dodged her elbow to the blue rabbit with a teasing squeaky voice of her

"Yeah we were and do you know where he is?" Yang's left eye get widen and it getting closer to the elf girl that may make her creep out

"Sure I knew but please don't keep your eye like that on me, it's…disturbing" she narrowed her eyes in fright and nervously let out a giggle after Yang keep off his eye farther from the distance

"Well you guys might already knew if Santa was missing, he has been kidnap by this dark phantom or demon…which I don't really sure but it doesn't matter!" she begins to tell her flash back before Santa has been kidnap by starting from where she is

_The elf girl's POV_

_On that day when the weather was starting to be snowy, all elves start to gather in the factory to work on their job and included me; my job is on a decorating part. When I had nothing to do on my second day of working, I was felt sort of bored so I went out walking around the building but instead to get something entertain…my sight was getting something that startled me._

_I heard Santa Clause was talking to someone and he sounded like begging for mercy but the guy won't let him,_

"_No! Please I beg you, what do you want from me?" Santa asked fright and begged for mercy by kneeling the dark phantom_

"_It's obvious what I came here for…is to kidnap you" it smirk and revealing its red eyes widen stared at the helpless fat old man_

"_Please don't, how will the nice children get their gifts? I'm the one who will send it to them, have mercy" his face was really desperately and seemed couldn't do anything_

"_Don't worry old man, I'll send them their gifts…just to get COLES upon Christmas, hahaha!" it maniacally laughed and grabbed Santa on his shirt_

"_You dirty demon…" that was his last word and then they both disappeared from Santa's work office without leaving any clue to be notice, luckily I was standing behind the door and listening to the whole thing between them._

"…and I'm so desperately to get help from somewhere until I met you two here, so I want you to find him" she set her spirited in her expression and unaware she was on top of the Yin, stood there when she was amazed

"Ahem…you mind?" Yin gazed on top of her head looking at the elf girl who still grinning

"My bad, as you see I found out where's the phantom's lair but…it's a little further from here and some unexpected trail you have to pass by" she walked circling Yin ad Yang with both of her hands folded behind her back and made a serious look

"So what should we do then?" he picked up the little elf on his hand to hear her better

"You need to find a bushy tunnel that will lead you to the _Fluff n' Cuff _wilderness but you need to relax and just lie down during your way in that wilderness then there are some gigantic bats guarding the black gate although they're huge but they're stupid and after you get pass you will see a rocky tower inside and on the top, there where the dark phantom's lair is, so hurry…you only got 5 hours from now!" she cried in relief because she told the important information to the two young warriors who're the only hope for now

"At last someone can gave us a complete info, thanks little girl…you're really helpful" Yang tapped her head and made her curly brownish hair messed up, she growls when it happened

"Oops, sorry for that…" he brushed her hair by his hand to make them look the same

"Hurry Yang! We've got to go" Yin held the door to wait her brother to come out, they get out from the factory and begin to search for this bushy tunnel that the elf girl told them about.

_In a meanwhile_

Still in a fight Roger jr, Lena, Dave and Claire try their best so the CPK won't make the shield grow weaker or something like that, they all exhauster because some energies have been wasted after several attacks they already launched.

"This…huh could take a little while" Claire stood on her position with exhausted breath while muttered and for the first time she met skilled ninjas like them

"Those girls won't give up, unless…" Lena thought something fast and since they are cats why don't they fight them with what cats like to distract them

"Hey Dave! Do you a ball of yarn inside of your bag or maybe some…tuna fish?" the girl's shouted make Dave startled

"Well I don't have a yarn but how about a tuna sandwich?" he took out a sandwich out of his bag that turn out to be his lunch

"Throw it to me now!" Lena demanded on the stump kid then he did what she said, throw his lunch to her so the rest let it all to Lena

"Hey kitties!" all the CPK's attention were focused on Lena and the are attempting to send another attack to her

"Can you resist this?" Lena show the tuna sandwich and throw right in front of them, the CPK can't insist of the tuna smell and they three fight over for it

"Now!" Claire gave a sign to assault them and they all launch a different attack, Lena give them her paws of pain, Roger jr sends them his fire breath, Dave smack them with his vines he controlled and then for the final cut, Claire cuffs them by both of her swords farther out of the town

"Nice shot Claire!" Lena gave her a high-five for their excellent work

"Don't mention, we're all done it well" Claire put her swords back on her back but meanwhile they have some spare time to have a chill out there is someone is planning an evil plot after knowing the dojo was shield with a strong enormous foo-field and that someone is…

The two brothering insects, Herman the ant and Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard who hates on each other because their mother's love is tore apart only for her one beloved son, Herman which make Carl jealous some of the time but he actually doesn't care after found out his heart desire was suck and like it better when his mother loves Herman more than he is.

This time Herman really has a plan while Yin and Yang gone from their way but he needs Carl's help to do it, Carl refuse for being use to his plan and in the end he'll get nothing because this plan is only for his brother's advantage.

"No way! I'm totally not helping you" he crossed his arm over his chest and shook his head over and over as a 'NO'

"If you help me, I'll share my armies to help your other evil plans and I guaranteed they would be useful" the accented ant said and try to make a deal with his stubborn brother

"Absolutely no, I don't need anything from you and I can do it all by my self" he still refused Herman's offer but he took out something like a picture

"Oh look who is this?" he shook it lightly and it makes Carl shock off

"Ah! Where did you find that?" Carl's head was like pounded by a ton of iron and he hopes no one notice what his brother is holding

"In some secret place from your lab, now you'll help me or taste the furry of my pain" his eyes got flaming while saying the last option and so like it or not, Carl has to help him just because the picture on his hand is threat of his shame

"Alright, alright! I'll help you…but when I did, you have to hand over that picture to me!"

"Deal" he smirk and shake hands with him but only in a meantime he then smack Carl onto the wall

"Ouch!"

"That never gets old" slyly Herman smiled behind his brother.

_Back to Yin and Yang_

Yin had found a bushy place but there's no way in or something look-alike a bushy tunnel, before they leave she observes with detail but Yang just wait her to respond good news or bad if it has to come out from her mouth

"This is the only place that looks so bushy but there's no tunnel to enter" Yin scratched her head and really got a problem with her instinct

"But my instinct said it was right here!"

"Oh sis, you never give up on your instinct…well I didn't mean to say it wrong but sometimes it could" with chesty Yang let out a grin and some pun tones from his voice

"Shut up bro, I try to think right now…maybe the tunnel is behind the bushes but there has to be a warn or instruction nearby" she looked up closely to the bushy wall and found a sign covered with dirt

"Behind the wall, there's a secret bushy tunnel to lead your way to the _Fluff n' Cuff _wilderness, you have to push the sensitive part of the bushy wall for your entrance, Yang! Try to find a sensitive part in this wall well perhaps something flaw maybe" Yin starts to search it first and by the following time Yang on the other side is touching the wall carefully but he carelessly to search it in concentration, while he turns his gaze to something else his hand suddenly push something in

"Sis! I found the sensitive part" he waved his hand on the air for a sign

"Good job Yang, now let's see for the wall to open up" they both stand back and wait for something would happen, the wall slide aside as it opening and then the rabbits see a long bushy also kind of thorny tunnel to enter

"Well ladies first" Yang stepped aside and let his sister enter before him

"Why thank you, I hope that wasn't a pun" she walks off and carry her feet to the tunnel

"Not at all" Yang follow right behind her as the wall closing again after they had entered, it gets a little dark so Yin uses her foo-lumintae to light their way.

A very long and a bit narrow tunnel filled with some thorns in it is extremely one of the deathly way into the dark phantom's lair but as woofoo warriors this is still nothing to be afraid of, they don't scared with death but they mostly scared if the world take over by the villains, wondering how will their life be under evil rulers? It would be worse than anything they ever felt.

Near in the middle of their way there are two tunnels split up so one of it is the right one, what will Yin and Yang do? Will Yin use her instinct to choose again or something else will handle it?

**I almost forgot about Yin and Yang's friends who fought with the CPK so I continue it in here…hehe my mistake ^^'**

**So R&R and be my guess in the reviews room ;p**


	8. Relax and just Lie Down

**Sorry if you think I'm too much bragging, well then I'll try to less talk and more writing on the story :[**

**Okay, here it is…chapter 8, bum chiki-chow! '-_-**

Two tunnels right in front of them, so which one is the correct one? Now let's see if our little woofoo friends, Yin and Yang can do it to get through their first challenge

"Well Yin, you should try your supreme instinct to choose" Yang carelessly give up on her because she mostly good at something like this

"I'm not sure that I can Yang-" Yang's mouth fell open and he yells

"What? What do you mean by that? You always can do it!" he got furious but why Yin could say that?

"I don't know why but it seems my instinct is useless right now…like when I try to find the sensitive part of the bushy wall, I felt it strong enough…my instinct is breaking down second by second" by the way her face look, she added it as well and Yang couldn't interrupt it like he always did

"That's okay, I didn't force you to do it…so let me think" he tapped his finger on his head

"You're thinking? I thought it'll make your head burn" a complication between them start over

"Do you have any other option? Well maybe my sword can do something" he swung it and points it out to each tunnel

"Perhaps it will, your sword spotted Master Yo last time and maybe it could be use to choose" after Yin added it, Yang will do his best to make it work as they expected, so his sword starts to glow in bright yellowish color and confusingly pointing at both tunnel that it'll stop once when it already decide the right choice

"Er…left, no right! No left again-" his sweats dripping off his face and the teeth bit the lower lip

"Please it work, please it work…" Yang kept saying it over and over in his head; he won't disappoint his sister too as she desperately looking at him in hopeful, but then the sword stop at once and the right tunnel that it pointed was right

"Right one, so are you gonna take its answer?" his eyes rolled at the girl in humble

"Like you said, do we have any choice? So want it or not let's go to the right tunnel" both begin to carry their feet again into the right tunnel, deep inside it was dark and slimy walls all over it and often make them slip off the bushy ground.

When they got further the tunnel is getting smaller until it fit of the size of gnome, Yin and Yang have to crawl along the way while the smallest tunnel gets even darker than before. They use their feelings to crawl slowly forward, the slimy sludge walls has over in there but then a small light shone over their heads showing their way out of the narrow tunnel

"Yang, are you okay back there?" her eyes covered by the light making her half blind

"Sure but why do I always have to be in the back while your butt here is facing me" with a bored face Yang tried to keep his distance a little far away from her

"Hang on a second, I think I found the way out" she continuing to crawl way over to the spotlight

"Good! So I don't have to face to face with your butt" he slowly creeping out while whined, when they pop out of the tunnel they make it to the wilderness

"The Fluff n' Cuff wilderness" both said in an equally tone at once.

_On Carl's scene_

After a few minutes later Carl is being kick out of his home by her brother and like it or not he has to complete his mission or should I say their mission only for Herman to earn his own advantage even he promised to share Edna's love with him.

"Ouch!" Carl was being kick out of the house

"Remember Carl, you've got to finish him off and don't come back until you've done it as well!" Herman snarled off out of his usual temperamental

"Who are you, my mother? Why did you have to put so much threats anyway shish…" he floated away heading to the dojo in annoyed by her brother's lousy threats.

Meanwhile that Lena and her friends were having fun by making fun of Dave as much as they could, first they painted on his wooden skin and made him a one colorful tree stump then they play kickball using Dave the colorful tree stump as their ball and so this is also trained them to gain their strength even it hurts Dave a little then the last thing Lena, Roger and Claire are planning to piss him off by something he doesn't like, TERMITES!

"Wha-what are you guys gonna do with me?" he look frighten when three of his friends surrounding him in mischievously face

"Oh, just to piss you off…" Lena said with her usual sass accent and she hid the thing on her back

"Something woods can't beat it, well…it's obviously impossible although" Claire picking her teeth with a toothpick while she lay her arm on her sword stood up

"So which one? Fire breath or what's behind Lena?" Roger gave him a choice to choose but Dave unwillingly to

"Uh…I'm wood and I'm not a fireproof so…maybe…I choose what's behind Lena" he pointed out his choice that turn out from what's behind Lena and the girl let his see it

"So what's that?" she open the fabric off the thing and it was a jar full of termites, Dave couldn't believe if his friends would do such a thing

"You're going to watch me eaten by termites? What kind of friends are you guys?" he suddenly got angry a bit and yelled

"Who said that we're actually your true friends, huh? That was probably on your imagination…" Lena ginned then she stood in front of him while grabbing the jar, ready to open it

"We're not actually try to make you suffer but instead we make fun of you so our boredoms outta here" Claire's mischief look started to show like Lena's

"Okay, but you might regret that if I do this" he moved his hand and one of the trees in there grab Lena and the other one grab the jar of termites

"Ah! Will you put me down!" she struggled but it wasn't enough for her to get free

"Just promise me if you won't make fun of me or maybe contrariwise that I'll make my cousins to make fun of you…" Dave's free hand do some gestured and his grinned exposing his teeth with one of it none tooth

"Alright Dave, just put me down before I…hey is this organic?" Lena calmed in a second and returns a question

"I guess it is" Dave respond

"Oh…well if it's so then I'll gonna eat your cousin as possible" she use another one of her sassy tone right out

"What?" Dave's cousin whispered in shock then Dave quickly put Lena down gently but she still look numbly hatred, when were all of it about to turn normally Carl appears in exactly and he shots an attack aim to them, a little explosion boom out makes the gang tare away from their place

"Surrender that panda or face the furry of CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD! Hahahaha…" with an evilly maniac laugh he then coughs off

"*chuckle* looks like someone came here with his bugly look…" Claire let it all out gladly

"You again? Well now is about time for me to do revenge-" he said in a croaky voice and trembled his hand of cursing

"After you humiliate and left me some scars, now let me see if you can take this…" Carl levitates her with his orange ray and slams her twice at the coconut above her

"Ow, well that seems not hurt so much but this might" she exclaimed with a quick attack but for once she uses her martial art's skills, a grab on his waist that smack him for several times and take a little spin to throw him on the sky so she could jump off on the same high as he is then use her swirling swords to hit him hard to the ground

"Well roach, what do you think?" Lena gave a mischief voice and a smirk on him

"That seems different than woofoo but no matter!" he stood from the ground and try to do another attack, this time he gets really serious on his attack.

_At the Fluff n' Cuff wilderness_

Both Yin and Yang are walking through the wilderness, they didn't see anything on the first sight but when they get into the middle they were all surrounded by tall grasses that have natural cottons in its leaf. Yang tries to think how to get away from these cotton grasses while Yin has her little giggle when she touches one of the cotton grasses.

"This grass is so silky; we never saw anything like this right Yang?" she rubbed her fingers deeper into its soft part

"Like…I know that but can you help me make our way out instead of rubbing that stupid grass!" with a snarling tone, he uses his sword to cut the grasses off that blocking their way

"Harming those silky smooth grasses? I-I…don't know Yang, it seems not right" Yin lowered her head but something seems moving in the grasses or maybe…

"Weird, how can those grasses seem so life-alike?" she gazed in a stare of wonder seeing those lovely grasses like its life-alike but she suddenly startles by Yang's stuttering voice behind

"It's be-because…its act-*groan*tually alive, Yin! H-help" he kept on struggling free when those cotton grasses tighten and strangling him tighter and tighter

"Hang on Yang…ouch!" while Yin run over to him, the cotton grass whipped her off then several of it joins to cuffing her

"Aah!" Yin squealed in a torture pain, who knew those lovely soft things could make a great pain, Yang finally free and he cut the grasses that hurting Yin

"Yin, are you hurt?" he helped her up

"Well…I just got a few wounds and bruises, it's not that bad" but then other grasses shoot them in a cuffing attack, Yin and Yang can't move much during the attack

"No wonder this wilderness called the _Fluff n' Cuff _because it was filled with thousands of fluffy cotton grasses but it actually cuffing living things!" Yang yelled and rolling his body over to avoid it but still he caught some its cuff

"Living things? Yang, I think I get it…these grasses didn't like any living things trespassing their property and do you remember what the elf girl said?" a flash back return on them to the elf girl

"-_But you need to relax and just lie down during your way in that wilderness…"_

"That won't work sis, how can we just relax and lie down while it keep whipping on us?" Yang refused about and thought if it was ridiculous for the fact

"Trust me bro, I think I know what will happen if we did" Yin begin to calm her down and just relaxingly lay down upon those grasses without a single move, it's like she's dead already but then those grasses stop cuffing her and it carried her away getting farther from Yang

"Yin! I must…save *slash* her!" while his sister out of the sight he's getting impatient and try hard enough to struggle free so the grasses advance its attack more but where exactly it took Yin?

**Those fluffy grasses I used were similar to something, yeah I won't tell you,**

**On the next chapter there'll be someone you guys never thought that'll appear in this story but…do you want me to put a little romance on later chapters? I mean just incase or something like that...**

**R&R ^w^ whether you want to...or not...**


	9. The Bad Woofoo and Dark Phantom

**Enjoy, enjoy and enjoy!**

Yang is trying his best to free but everything that he do seems not working so there's only one thing to do then…

To follow what Yin said or she did

"I have no choice but it has to work…" he's now lying down and relax, just feel it like he is on bed, sleeping at the night and so those grasses do the same thing like it did to Yin, it's carrying Yang away far until it drop him on the ground somewhere.

When he's eyes open wide, the pink female one stood and gazed on him in an annoying way

"Well it's about time you've to be here! Like I told you it would work" she using one of her teasing tones again like she's already a Ms. Right

"Yeah yeah sis, you're right and I was wrong…now let's go to the black gate!" he slip in his sword on his back.

They did pass the Fluff n' Cuff wilderness in a…well it could say easy and hard or in the middle but Yang made the time taken long, in a snaky road they have to focus on it so they won't fall into the cliff besides both of their side, the black gate shouldn't be far from the wilderness and did the elf girl said there are two dumb bats guarding the gate? How dumb are they?

When both twins reach in front of the gate, they hide behind a reddish bush for a plan arrangement

"Those are the bats? Man, they're so huge!" Yang mumbled while peeping in the bush

"Well if they're dumb enough to be trick, what kind of truck we'll do?" Yin busied with her self try to think a good plan to fool them

"I know just the thing Yin…" Yang took something from the other side of his sister; it looks like an old cloak or something

"And what's this suppose to do with us?" a query marked on her head for a few

"Just put it on and follow me…" Yang put on the cloak he found but the color is black while Yin's color is crimson red, they walk out from the bush without exposing any part of their bodies so they would look-alike a mysterious people like phantom

"Who's there?" one of the bats paying their attention on disguised Yin and Yang, they get any closer to those bats

"We're minions from the _Nightmaster _and we were sent here for a plot" as Yang spoke like he already thought

"The _Nightmaster's _minions? Hmm…can you show us any proof?" the bats stared at them curiously but then Yin uses her incinerate to blast one of the bats out

"So…will you let us in or want some more?" her hand glows to reach up to the other one if they want another proof

"No no, as you two allow to enter the black gate and I bet the dark master has await you" they opened the black gate, in the first sight of Yin and Yang they directly saw the rocky tower similar like the _Nightmaster's _castle only it's higher as tall as Kraggler's home, when the black gate got closed…Yin and Yang take off the old cloak then begin to climb up on the tower.

_Meanwhile_

BOOM!

A huge explosion was heard in front of the dojo, those woofoo less in training still battling with that wizard roach. Carl was so furious until he won't let a single chance for them to move, they could only avoid his attacks but they need to think a plan to distract Carl, but what?

"For a bugly roach, he's sure strong enough" Claire mumbled besides Lena who tries to send an attack

"Even the tree stump kiddo unable to held his attack much longer" in that time, Dave got blasted off with a scream came out of him

"Ah!" Roger shouted a cried and he's gonna launch a punch aim to Carl, instead of fright he's yawning

"Oh psst…" he shot his orb and let Roger flew to fall out of the sky

"Is that the best you can do? A monstrous dragon, a whiny tree stump, a tomboyish girl fox and a sassy farm dog…you guys pretty lame!" all of the four head that and their eyes turn red flaming all over as they are angry

"What did you say?" all of them shouted and in the same time they heading for an attack but what happen? Carl just fly off his position then they all clash, make their heads dizzy unready to stand yet

"Hahaha…now when I'll finish you off, I'll take the panda while Yin and Yang unnoticed what was just happen" he smirk evilly, one of his hands rise and point on them. A small looking orb glowing and spinning still in his palm

"This is the end isn't it?" Lena widen her eyes in her freaked out expression

"I guess it is" Dave blankly stared at Carl's glowing hand that will strike them with his lighting lazer

"I can't believe doom has awaited the four of us *sigh* I wish Yin and Yang are here…" Claire murmured like destiny is already change their positive fate

"For what? To see we're gonna die?" Lena replied

"No, to save use of course! And I still can't believe that my skills could be held by Carl…" Carl is ready to fried them but like all villains always do, they always say

"Say good bye to the world, any last word woofools?" he held his fire if probably one of them have their words, they all keep quiet until someone else response

"Oh I think don't have one!" a dashing kick was sent to Carl and his aim to destroy them was fail, Carl fell on the ground with a scuff on his arm but then they see clearly that the one who kicked Carl unfortunately they seem unknown him

"Who the heck is he?" Lena looked like she just saw a ghost

"How can I know, I never seen him around before…" Roger scratched his head and the other hand make some gestures

"Wait! You guys didn't know who's he? I thought you knew everyone" Claire turned her face on them in a quiet complicate look

"I know him…" suddenly Dave respond when they were questioning

"He's one of the woofoo but in the bad side, all I know when the last time I saw him…he's Yin and Yang's enemy" the tree kid explained but he didn't know his name either

"So…if he's Yin and Yang's enemy, then why he's helping us?" Claire put her attention on Dave seriously

"I don't know that, ask him!" Dave pointed up on the guy while his gaze was on the serious fox

"For god sake, my name is Yuck! And don't ask!" he broke the turbulent situation between them

"Okay…but if you're a villain, why would you help us?" Lena asked in her sass style as usual :/

"Is it wrong for a bad guy wanted to be nice for once? Lucky that I kicked off that cockroach before you guys get fried" he lean against the wall crossing his arms in the way his mood like

_Back again on Yin and Yang_

So they keep going or climbing until to the top of the rocky tower, some rocks were flaws and fell down when it got touch. Despite the tired, their spirit still charge up to save the cruel and sour fate that had made their time go shorter and shorter, they don't even find Fairywinkle yet to get the potion for Master Yo's cure and time is keep running up without stop in any second.

On half way there, Yin and Yang got a little company that make them delay the climb…is that some meteor balls spit out from the top of the tower, heading right to them like an amok demon but thanks to Yin's skin-visibility shield is protect them from the hard clash.

They're getting more impatient to know who's that phantom is? And why is it wanted to ruin Christmas? Well logically they knew if it's a villain and anything that villain do is to destroy things, ruin great situations and hurt the people around because only to satisfy them, all in this world need balance…no villain no limit and no hero no glory in this world, so what's the big deal?

Yin and Yang never get tired of fighting evil even they do but it's already being their job to be heroes, but the point of everything that good always win although villain may take the victory in the first but in the end? They're always loose.

In the theme said "In the world of chaos and disarray, brother and sister save the day" a hard work of them always have been appreciate but some in a time they could be wrong, "With might and magic work as one, a villain's plan can be undone" it's true…when they work together most of the villain's plan were undone and if they splitting they would not make it right.

Near the moth of the tower, Yang breaks the security camera above him while Yin tries to hold Yang up with her levitation.

"I broke the camera sis! Now let's sneak in" he helped Yin up and hide behind a rocky wall, they saw a giant bowl filled with unfortunate souls flying around it like spectral

"No sign of the phantom but what's with those souls?" Yang peeped out on the bowl

"I think those souls are unfortunate souls, they die in a short time with tragic ways or maybe…suicide" Yin took a look inside the bowl and reveal some faces of the souls with begging for their help to free them, but what is the phantom need from these poor unfortunate souls?

"Terrible but mostly creepy…is one of the souls is flying around my head, will you get off!" Yang waved his hands to get rid of it but suddenly it passed through his stomach

"Oh man! That was horrid, will you stop bugging me!" he snarled at the soul that returns back on the bowl but a dark voice stop their non-sense

"Look what Christmas Eve is brought me? Two more souls for my collection" it still wore its dark flame cloak only appearing its red eyes and its hands

"These souls are your collection? What the hell those are for?" Yin grumbled and rush in front of the bowl, Yang just remember when he saw the flame ring and he's really sure it's the phantom who kidnapped Santa Claus

"Where's Santa? I know you have him, no where is he?" Yang demanded to it and get prepare with his sword

"Santa…? Oh that old fat guy, I pawned him" his hissing and ghostly voice is trembling down into their spines

"No body's pawned Santa-" Yang yelled

"And I bet you didn't pawn these souls either, Yang! Let's beat this phantom no matter how hard it can be…" Yin replaced her blue glowing hands with the red ones, instead of the usual orb Yin mush her incinerate with her orbs that make it as orb-fires

"Hey sis, since when you can do that?" Yang strangely stared at her anthropomorphic paws that glowed red instead of blue

"You may never know when and shall we?" she smiled while stood in a battle position

"With pleasure…" Yang nodded as they run their attacks to the dark phantom, but it vanished when they free their woofoo but also as Yang disappeared after a moment

"Yang?" Yin startled that Yang just disappeared, where would he gone to?

_Suddenly change_

One more helper came and joined with Lena, Claire, Dave and Roger jr, but after Carl got aware he didn't attack them but instead he send his attacks to the shield of the dojo, all of them try to stop him but always miss their hit.

"He keep harming the shield, it can grow weaker and weaker…" Roger concerned

"We can't attack him if only he standstill for sure" Yuck said in a heavy breath

"We know…he keeps teleporting from one side to another, how can we stop him if our attacks will always miss?" Claire gazed on Carl who keep moving towards his attack on the shield, the shield's glow suddenly less illuminate. Carl smirk when he knows if it's getting weaker but unfortunately none of the woofoo can stop his aim, so what will they do before he breaks the shield?

**I'm in a rush! I can't think much things to fill this story and so…probably sound lame :/**


	10. It's Almost Time

**Wow, I guess I**** wrote this chapter for … days! :o**

**Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter turn out not to be so lame…**

**so sorry I was delaying so much! I've no time during in my vacation, enjoy and there'll be 1 last chapter to go (I know Christmas was already pass...)  
**

A double trouble in different situation but at the same time, Yin and Yang have to fight against the dark phantom while their friends and their enemy (…which is really helping right now) have to face Carl and stop him from breaking the shield's arms. Situation danger, what about Santa and Master Yo? What are they tried to do right now? It seems like Santa tries to struggle himself off from the cookies and milk attack since those are the fat guy's weakness (or favorite :/) and about Master Yo, he hard enough tries to fight these demons inside of him…poor Master Yo, I hope Yin and Yang get home soon.

When Yang disappeared in a sudden, Yin confusedly looking for him but the phantom caught her brother on his hand.

"Your brother are now is mine" he strangled Yang's neck and try to absorb his soul out

"You get away from him! Foo-luminate" a bright light beam on the ghost and it let Yang go but unfortunately his soul is out of his body and Yin can't find it anywhere

"Yang? Oh my god…you lost your soul, where is it? Yang! Where are you?" she numbly looked at his zombie-fied face, Yang's whole body turn pale white and of course he's soulless

"You won't able to find his soul *laugh* how in the world will you find it if his soul inside of thousands souls in my collection" Yin turn around to him and make a little distraction

"Trans-foomate!" some rocks turned into spotlights, the same thing happened like the old Nightmaster when got some lights…is burning since the phantom is also a shadow creature in the night. While it got distracted, Yin look into the giant bowl full of souls and she hardly to find Yang's

"Yang? Are you in there?" she can't see which one but only his voice answering her

"Yin! Over here, please get me out of here!" all souls are moving around the bowl but still Yang was unfound

"I can't see you, can you reveal on the surface?" Yin already desperately but the phantom almost flee from her spotlights and so she gets nervous more

"Hey sis, right here! Can you see me now?" Yin now saw him and carefully she pick him up from the bowl, he looks adorable in his tiny size and appearing only his head without his body

"Thank goodness…now can you let me go? So I can return to my body" she just nodded and let him go but he flew uncontrollably around the place and an finally insert his body, Yang awakes after now he can breath physically

"Glad to have you back bro! Now while the phantom distracted, let's find Santa…we only got one and a half hours to go!" Yin and Yang have entered another room on the tower and start to seek where Santa has been hid but there are three doors right away

"Yin? Did you get your instinct back?" Yang flipped his sword out and gazed on his sister, hoping for a good news

"Well…I think it's still break down, I can feel it" another bad news, well should Yang use his sword again to choose? I guess so

"Silly girl!" the phantom escaped from the lights and appearing behind them

"I took your basic instinct method by method so you could feel it break down and…probably don't you wanna say good bye to your beloved father…" his red eyes flashing redder and wider

"So you're the one who hurt our dad!" Yang started to get furious and his eyes glaring madly

"What do you want? You kidnapped Santa, you want to ruin Christmas and…you want to kill our father? You nasty demon!" Yin got the same furious as Yang did but instead of attacking them the demon is laughing at them which make Yin and Yang got more furious with Yin bursting out tears

"Do you think this is funny?" Yin crying and she emotionally use her woofoo without think of it first so hat make most of it miss and she got hurt much

"Yin! You might almost ruin everything but-" Yang saw a little bottle nearby him with a sign "anti-spectral" obviously it's a bottle to hold ghost or anything spectral that is on this world, Yang took it as he calls Yin to help him

"Sis, I need your help! Use your…Foo-portal" Yang was steady on his move and waiting for his sister to reach it

"I'm on it bro! Foo-portal" while Yang held the bottle, Yin concentrating on her Foo-portal to lock the phantom in

"Wha-what are you doing?" the phantom started to struggle from the absorbent, the portal was like a black hole but the color is dark green full of smoke or foggy, when it got absorbed it's time for Yin and Yang to ask some question to solve it

"Now…where's Santa? Tell us!" Yang demanded and shook the bottle in some times to make it dizzy

"I'm not telling you even you've caught me but still if I didn't tell you, Christmas won't be save after all" his red eyes narrowed with a smirk appearing his sharp teeth

"Well, how about I put a little illumination in there? Since the bottle is unbreakable from the inside" she gave a mischief smile at her brother

"Gladly, I love to see how it will suffer…I don't care if it's wrong" Yang replied his sister's mischief smile and so they start to do their things

"Wait! You know I hate lights" his eyes now widen in a frighten stare at the tow rabbits

"Oh we know alright and that's why we'll do it" Yin is already standby with her Foo-luminate also her Trans-foomate

"Okay okay okay! I'll tell you but don't…illuminate me!" it decided to tell but they still with distrust it even if it's telling the truth.

When the phantom leads them to where Santa has been hidden all this time, first they felt like it only spinning around the place until Yang's impatience got pop bursting out flaming

"Will you tell us the truth! Yin, illuminate it now!" he forced Yin to do it and she prepare her illumination with face of fear seeing her brother very furious

"Wait!" the phantom shouted quickly

"What now liar pants? Wanna tell a lie again?" Yang's eyes were so widen and it seems he can't calm down in a meantime

"He's…over there-" it pointed out one door from the three

"-I held Santa in there, now will you let me go?" a sudden query pop out their head then stare in a WTF look at it

"Who said that we're gonna let you go?" Yin confused, she or neither her brother ever said to let it free

"Foolish! Of course you'll stay inside there forever, Yin…I think we should bring along the bottle for save keeping at the dojo" Yang turned to his sister so she would save it, he knows if himself can't keep the bottle save often so let Yin handle it

"You got it Yang, anyway I'm still wondering how's Master Yo? What happen to our friends since we were gone? Did they notice?" questioning was keeping Yin out of thoughts from the realism but she controlled it as possible

"Well if you want to hurry so let's open that door to free Santa so we can continue on searching Fairywinkle" Yang immediately barged the door with his barefoot and their mouths then fell open after seeing what happen to Santa, he's getting fatter and lay down relaxingly

"Oh hi kids, glad you're here to save me…I was uncontrollably ate a jar of cookies and a large glass of milk" he didn't know how hard Yin and Yang passed through their journey and how they fought the phantom for saving him but he just relaxingly await for them to save by ate those

"You old man, we hardly ever try to reach you and you just relax in here? Don't you remember if you have a duty to do?" Yang dragged him out until they make it to his carriage, the reindeers are fine and his carriage seems fine either

"Now will you excuse us, I and my sister wanna continue to find Fairywinkle, come on sis!" he waved his hand in a sign of let's go but Santa stops them

"Hey kids, did you say Fairywinkle? I know where she lives!" he grinned and a little shaking on his belly

"Where? Please tell us!" now Yin is the one worried, after Santa saved now she really wanted quickly to save Master Yo

"She lives on the northern from here, I can take you there" Santa gladly offered a help or for saying grateful to them

"Are you sure? I mean you only got an hour to travel" Yang is unsure about the time, he doesn't want him to be late all just because of them

"Oh with pleasure I accepted, sorry if it bother you a little" Yin doesn't care about Yang's uncertainly but she just want it all fast to be done

"Okay, so jump in and let's go go go, ho ho…" he directly gets on his seat to start the ride but before Yin does…Yang glaring at her

"Yin! You know Santa could be late, why don't we-" Yin cut him off with a tired face of being step over by his brother, she did once when they argued but not tonight

"Stop it Yang! You already got your decision won and now Santa is already saved but now is my turn to let my decision on, I just want to save Master Yo immediately is that a problem to you?" she sat down with some tears fell over her face, Yang never notice if Yin could be mad at him like that but maybe she's right! He's taking his own opinion too much than her.

_Meanwhile (your favorite word *giggle*)_

Oh you know, still in the situation danger. Carl still won't stop his thing by breaking the shield and kidnap Master Yo like his promise to Herman. The woofoo still stayon their position while they tried to think they way how to stop him once, it looks like the shield now is on a crisis condition also as Master Yo, he's keep coughing and at last he spitted out some blood from his mouth. The sound of his cough could be heard from the outside and that makes Carl happy while the other miserable.

"You guys can't stop me now, with several attacks the shield will be break!" once again he continue his rampage attack but no one has any idea to do

"Well Lena…what should we do now?" All of them stared at her except for Claire, she keep busied on her thoughts

"I…don't know! I'm not the one with all plans you know, maybe you should ask…you know who?" Lena glance at Claire and all follow her but that make her aware if her friends staring at her

"You guys ask me? Well I have one way but I'm not so sure about it…it could be a risk if my attack misses" Claire gazed back to the roach with a serious tension

"Just tell us, we could help you with it!" Yuck took his step forward

"Hmm…okay then, I just need you guys to distract him a little so he could stay still and since insults won't work we could use a pun!" she smiled when her mind gets brighter with the idea she has

"What kind of pun? I thought pun is weaker than insults?" Roger shook his hands in misunderstood

"I know…and even it's weaker but the effect is much bigger, I want Lena, Dave and Roger try to distract him and Yuck…I need you to use your magic lasso when they distracted him the I'll do my stuff" they separated to each position that they have to be while Claire hide somewhere that Carl wouldn't see her coming.

Nearby the day of Christmas, Yin and Yang keep up their stamina and spirit for their next journey to Fairywinkle's place; their friends keep on their battle against Carl (I wonder how long it'll take *o*) and Master Yo keeps holding on, he didn't want to end up yet but midnight almost arrive. Better hurry guys! All support on you :)

**Once again, so sorry I'm late! I already on the place where I should be in holiday and during days I didn't have a chance since my lil'bro always took the laptop for playing games *sigh* hope you still reading it ~_~**


	11. A Long Way, A Better Incident

**This was suppose to be a 2010 Christmas fiction and since I'm so uptight with my school so I just could finished it after New Year, I won't be much talking…**

On their way to Fairywinkle's, Yin doesn't talk any words to Yang and she just looked away to the other side with not so a good mood. Yang didn't mean to step her over with his opinion, he just so excited to see Santa Claus that have been saved and now he already did but Yin? She still can't see Master Yo smiled gleefully over his terrible disease.

Yang knows that this isn't a good time for him to talk to her yet and he let her take her alone time by ignoring him all the way long. Santa whispers a little word to Yang, he says

"I know you feel down Yang, but she'll be not that upset to you anymore after dawn" Yang thinks that he just know it all and it makes him grunting

"What do you know about me and my sister? If she got upset, it's hard enough to know when will she not" Yang's narrowed eyes were deeply fiery and he now also mad

"Trust me boy, you do want her to calm and be the sister you know right? So please be a better person and try recovering yourself to be someone new but not till you lose it" Yang's eyes came the way it was when he absorbed Santa's advise but with a glance Yin spot them whispered from the corner of her eyes still in the same face from before

"_Be a better person? So easy for you to s__ay but so hard for me to do it" _Yang said on his though while catch his eyes are gazing at the girl who ignored him very good so far

The carriage shakes suddenly startling Yin and Yang from their lost minds that go somewhere else. Both rabbits jumping up and down with various positions on the landing, luckily enough for Yin who use her magic to levitate around her seat letting Yang fall over and over like a poor mouse.

"Sis, help me a little?" she didn't answer or even look at him, she's really upset with Yang and probably decide to not talk to him for a while

"Oh fine if you won't! What's happening?" Santa looks out of his state to control the reindeers and it seems it caught a chronic flu and strangely it's contagious from one to another only effecting on the deer's

"It seems they caught by a flu, I can't…con-control them!" the deer's eyes start dazing and two deer down

"Hang on you two, we have to land right now!" the two woofoo rabbit's got their eyes widen then gasped indeed

"What?" they shouted out, looking worried if they won't land safely on the ground or crash on something.

Santa is pulling the rope to land safely with the deer; they fall into the forest full of pine trees. The carriage isn't broke but it got scratch on some spot, Santa stood carefully after the crash and helped Yang up from the snows

"*groan* uh…wait, where's Yin?" he directly asking where his sister is and the blue rabbit hopped when he realize Yin wasn't with him

"Yin! Where are you? Answer me sis!" he walked and walked until he saw something pink covered by snow, Yin's ears were the only thing Yang sees before he dig in and carry her out

"Yin? Please be alive!" he screamed and sobbing to the girl, she's unaware and her head lay on Yang's thigh like she's dead

"Not now sis, you can't be…I know you were only sleeping right? Come on, wake up 'cause I need you" he shook her gently but she didn't move or open her eyes until her left hand did but instead of touching she slaps Yang on his cheek and let a red mark of her hand tint his face

"Don't be so dramatic Yang! I-" before she could talk, Yang hugged her tight with his words of the way he usually say

"Yin! I'm glad you're still alive and…sorry for stepped over you, I didn't know if you want to stand yours on own" he bow his head looking on the ground guilty but Yang knows if this isn't just some sort of ordinary apologize, he'll make it more to proof this is not to be as easy like he want it

"But I ain't talking to you…psych! I was just kidding, of course I'll talk to you even I try to ignore you, anyway I forgive you" she hugged him back in caring way

"Look at the time kids, I've only a half hour right now and I think Fairywinkle's pavilion isn't far from here" Yin and Yang smiled and then they help each other from dragging Santa's carriage with his deer on it, they look weaken so fast by the flu they caught

Only 10 feet from the forest they already saw the pavilion, all pixies are flying around on their duty, sparkling dust everywhere with each color from the pixies. When a huge door open with bright light shone the way, some pixies with baskets of flowers spread them to a lady that bigger than all of them only fatter and not as tall as the rabbits, she came over to their way and greet them with some silver dust she thrown to cause their dojo's shirt transform into something they've never seen.

Yang wears shiny sky blue pants with a diamond belt on his hip and a shirt that has its sleeve's look alike ripped covered by a thunderbolt jacket exposing his long sleeves also a matching thunderbolt watch. Meanwhile for his sister, she has been transformed into something else but it's not like some princess with beautiful long gown, a lovely purple dress with its bottom shaped like a tulip flower and her bow turns into a black long ribbon having it up to her waist also some kind of ivy plants with thorns in it tighten on her legs reached to her knees (no heels on) and a pair of black shining gloves uncovered the fingers.

Then there they are, looking new before Christmas!

"What for?" Yin asked the lady suspiciously, they don't even met her but she just poof them with some brand new outfit

"Silly girl, it's our thing and when there's a new people came here for their first time I'll give them a gift in a shape of everything" the chubby fairy grin, waving her wand up and down

"By an honor ma'am, we came here to find a cure for our father…he's terribly in ill related something with Demoniac" Yang politely come closer to her and asked in respect

"If…you don't mind, can you cure Santa's deer too? They caught a chronic flu on our way here" Yin continued while gently carrying those deer near on Fairywinkle's distance

"Oh my, it looks like they seriously caught a bad flu-" she waved her weird looking wand to create a light beam on them, a light blue energy recovers those deer from their flu, their nose aren't red anymore and their eyes seem fine after she makes them better

"Thank you dear sister" the fat guy smiled and hugged the lady thankfully

"You're welcome brother, I always help everyone who needs me" Yin and Yang couldn't believe if Santa and the fairy lady are actually siblings just like them

"You two are siblings? How could he not tell us?" Yang questioned to Santa but instead, Fairywinkle answers his

"He didn't mention to you yet did he? Oh…why yes we are! We're brother and sister only in a different life" she now gestured, her sweet pinkish dimples appear stronger on the surface of her cheek

"Since now my deer can fly again, I have to return on my job…take care of them Winkle!" he cried while aiming to his carriage and there he blows, flow back onto the sky

"Thanks for the ride Santa!" the twins grateful for his help and without him they bet they already froze and fail their mission

"Now what can I help you sweetie? Want some tea?" the nice fairy passed them cups of tea with lemon lime flavor on Yang's and ice jasmine on Yin's which they like it

"We need a potion called Crystallumination to cure our father, the Lie Fairy told us" Yin explained and she sipped her tea till it last drop

"Why that a friend of mine, she really knows all the truth but she can't read minds…come on inside and I'll give you it" she floated inside the large roomy door and the only furniture Yin and Yang see are plants every spot on the place including walls

"She does really love plants doesn't she? I feel like this place is uncomfortable enough to live" Yang murmured under his breath and a little bump up from Yin told him not to said it out loud

"Be quiet bro, she might hear us and we don't want to get any trouble because we already have it a lot back there" she growled and make a little foo-luminate by her finger to shone the dark hollow room.

A sound of an old door has opened and they saw nothing on the other side except the glowing bottle far in front of them, the dark had made the room look empty and easily enough to fool some people if they're not take a look carefully

"So what now?" Yang confusingly looking at the lady, she only replied them a smile and wait to let them take it

"Okay, I never thought if this is gonna be easy" when he step forward for one, he almost fall off and worse he fright after moving backward

"Whoa, what was with the floor? It's like there's not ground" Yang freaked out and fear to be fall into the nothingness

"You almost fall young rabbit, some people had died because they take the same step like you and I'll tell you if there's not ground to take the Crystallumination, since we're here can fly so we don't use a ground on this one because many out there try to steal it for own power to rule" she hinted them

"But we can't fly like you, uh…sis you can use your levitation to reach it" before Yin says anything, Fairywinkle cut her off

"I'm afraid not, even magical power of flying couldn't help you and there was a person who ever used it but by a sudden she lost her power then fell down there, I never figure it out for the one who non-fairy nor pixie could able to get it, I can't help because the people who only need it could only get in and take it" the lady looked down because even herself can't help them up with this

"What are we gonna do Yin? We never going to cure Master Yo" Yang sobbed, he desperately hopeless and thoughtless but Yin feels like something will lead them inside

"Maybe we can reach it Yang, I'll try…" she's heading to the dark room and almost takes her first step but Yang held her

"What are you nuts? You could kill yourself in there!" Yang won't let her hand go but Yin try to refuse it and she convince him

"This is our only chance Yang, I won't let our dad fail" she put his hand down and step inside but Yang close his eyes afraid for her to fall but, he didn't any scream from her and when he sees that Yin already a quarter on her way

"What? But how?" in disbelief Yang's mouth fell open staring at his sister that seems like she standing on a floor

"It's fine Yang! Come on help me, I can't take it alone" how does she do it? How the groundless room could be able to stand for the pink rabbit? Was she using her power?

"I'm afraid to fall Yin, you go ahead!" Yang didn't dare to look down and he doesn't even know how he will do it

"Please Yang, it's too high for my rabbit self and trust me to just believe that you're seeing a ground and you walk on it" Yang calm down and try his best to catch up with her on half way

he takes his first step and he didn't fall then he slowly move forward until when he almost near his sister, he saw like the ground falling off and he panic by running away to avoid it

"Sis, the ground is falling! I-I can't do it, I'm gonna fall" he's so concern and worried about to be falling but Yin won't give up to tell

"Just calm and believe, think like we're on the dojo walking around the house! Don't doubt it Yang" Yang hardly ever think this room as the dojo but when he sees again the ground wasn't about to fall and it's like they're on the dojo heading for their room

"It work, it work!" Yang happily cried and hopped when he can finally walk on the groundless room without a fear

Both woofoo rabbits walk to the place where the Crystallumination is, one of them slowly take it from its place and went back to outside quickly. When they made it the door instantly closed by it self, Fairywinkle herself couldn't believe if they've done it

"How magically unbelievable, you two are the first non-fairy nor pixie who successfully made it! So tell me how could you do it?" she touch her feet on the ground and look up on them

"We just need to believe if there's a ground and think like we walk on it even we knew if it's groundless" Yin smiled and sigh in relief but Yang were sighing much more relief

"You better hurry now, it's almost dawn and you must be back in time" she back flying again and drag them out of the pavilion

"Wait, how can we go home in such a short time?" Yang asked another thing to go home and hope she could help

"Yin, you can use your foo-portate right?" the lady glance at her questioning

"I can but not this far on distance, my foo-portate can only use in nearby destination" she frowned by this disappointment but it never too late for a help

"I can use my magic to make your foo-portate to reach far destination and it simply end in a short period, so when I said go you must foo-portate" she beam her magic at them, sparkling glitters and flower's dazes filled in the magic

"Now go!" she shouted for it, they immediately foo-portate back to the dojo but before they do make it, in some minutes they talk a little in the tunnel of Yin's foo-portation.

_At the dojo_

The three less in training woofoo were still distracting the cockroach and how unbelievable that Carl got distracted with just puns but instead of him, they involved his motherly dragon to become look like a bitch or disrespectful like they're talking rumor all about his mother also pretend to praising Herman.

"How sad, a little cockroach wizard doesn't know a motherly love…" Lena alluded with sweet voice but cruel meanings inside

"Huh?" Carl gasped, he turns around and staring at them

"Yeah, you guys ever heard about his heart desire right? Yin and Yang told me that his one is suck, Herman always got the spot" Roger spoke it loud intentionally to be heard by Carl and he did listen

"You know, I begin to think that he is the most pathetic and lamest villain I've ever met" Dave added more his allusion, Carl's never reach its maximum and he pop out red while yelling at them

"I am not! And I can proof to you if I'm much better than my stupid brother Herman!" the scream was about to be heard by Herman and randomly he came on the scene and smack Carl as usual he always did

"That's for calling me stupid and everything they said were absolutely right you moronic!" the accent ant return to his home again doing his work letting Carl fall off the ground, a green lasso caught him when there's an empty time

"Well that wasn't according to plan but he's all yours" Yuck smirked at the fox to let her finish him up

"A lot easier than we thought but let's see then, _it's almost dawn…where are Yin and Yang? They were suppose to be here right now_" she thought looking around the daybreak sky but she still get to Carl

"You can't stop me and my plan!" he denied to stop here but it's too late to whining

"Oh yeah? *poke neck* you, will be…" the crickets start to play their music and everyone's watching Claire confusingly

"_Why did she poke his neck?"_ Lena curiously thought with queries

"_Strange girl, is she joking?" _Yuck numb when he saw Claire just poke him instead of hurting him

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" Carl calmly said, stopping those crickets's sound

"3...2...1…" Claire count down from 3 and after she'd done, suddenly Carl feel his body stiff and faint like after being shot by a sleeping liquid

"What the hell did you do to him anyway?" the stump tree kid asked, he throws his finger on the immobilized roach

"Just make him faint that's all, I learn an art from my mother without hurting the enemy and by just a single touch then poof…they faint" no one understand what kind of arts she talked about or how did she do it for sure, Claire knew if they're look curious with all their faces wanting her to tell more but it won't work.

A sound of cheerful voices from behind them and when exactly the shield is broken, Yin and Yang appear from the portal aiming to their friends.

"Hey guys, what is going on here?" Yin warmly smiled and asked her best friend Lena

"And what is Carl either Yuck doing here?" Yang stared at both enemies while scratching his head

"We just defeated Carl! And with a little help from him too" Lena answered as she then hug Yang directly

"Uhm…" Yang blushed but feels this warmth from her embrace on him

"So? Hurry up then, go see your dad and cure him before morning" Lena's smile seems like a thousand dazes and sunshine when her face close to Yang, he never notice if the cold winter could bring him to see her lightly dimples

"Sure, that's why we gone and how do you know?" Yang turn to the other and ignoring his one enemy even his clearly visible

"We accidentally saw you leaving the dojo and heard what you said before, so we as your friends and also to improve our skills could take your place to guard the dojo and Master Yo" the monstrous green-slime looking dragon take the line long and smoothly

"Yang, can we go inside now? Our dad is waiting us!" his little sister cried from the door and her brother with the troops enters to follow both woofoo except for the turquoise shaggy furred rabbit, he goes back to the cold snow instead.

Inside, all of Yin and Yang's friends waiting outside of Master Yo's room and they got a little chatter in a while, Yang looked nervous when it's about to pour the potion to his father but Yin stop him at the first

"What now sis? Only 30 minutes left to 6 AM" Yang gazed at her but Yin shook her head and took a small bottle that she put her powers in

"You remember what the Lie Fairy said? That potion can only bring the demons out not destroy it, so when they're out I'm ready to put them in" she gave a little smile and Yang nodded, when he pour the potion down to their father's throat it effect works after a minute and Master Yo react in pain. He fell of to the floor and rolling like he has been tortured but in some minutes later he's faint then 3 black demons came out from him then directly the pink girl forced them into the bottle.

The demons were trapped but they're not destroy yet, Yang shook his father to awake him and felt scared if he's gone forever. Yin felt the same either and she left some tears adoring her face also with Yang and when his tear fell on Master Yo's face, he finally aware and see his beloved blue son. When his sight got clear, he then saw his daughter besides him and you know what the twins do after then? They tightly hug Master Yo!

"Oh dad, you're finally healed! We're so worried and *wiping tears* we thought we lost you" Yin sobbed face mix with her smile makes her crying of joy

"Dad! I never felt so care to you but I do now, and…don't leave us alone!" Yang deepen his hug buried his face to Master Yo's fur

"I miss you too kids, and I'm so proud that you bravely enough to go far just to cure me also saved the missing Santa Claus" he blinked at both rabbits and grinning

"H-how did you know?" Yin startled when he knew about Santa that was missing

"I'm a mentor, secretly that I never told you kids if I could partially read a situation no matter where it is especially on you two" instead of grunting, Yin and Yang smiling and drag him out of the room

"Let's celebrate Christmas together, our friends are here too!" Yang run along and jumping happily

"I bet you kids deserve a gift, what about you check the Christmas tree?" Master Yo said clueing them

"Yay gifts!" all of them shouted and run fast to the Christmas tree, each gifts has their name on it. They all got their joy face and deserve what they suppose.

**Well, this is the end of the story but there's still an EPILOGUE as soon as possible that I'll publish today!**

**R&R please, I've no idea what happened to the others**

**anyway, XxXyipXxX**

**you were asking about why Yin not use her teleportation right? Well first of all, she doesn't know where to go so how will she teleport if the destination unknown? And if you read this chapter you know the other reason why :)**


	12. Epilogue: Joy to the Woofoo

**Here it is the epilogue and also the ending for this story…**

When the time to open their present, Claire ask something that she really want to know and it's about Yuck.

"Hey Yin, Yang! Is it really that Yuck is you enemy? I'm still curious about…" she walked between them and got her arms on their shoulder

"He is our enemy and if we didn't fought that day or wish each other to be nicer, Yuck probably wouldn't exist" Yin replied while unwrapped her gifts

"Yeah and you know? He's actually a bisexual mutant rabbit" Yang mumbled to her

"What you said?" Claire's eyes looked like a WTF when suddenly heard that

"A bisexual, since he's apart of me and Yin from all of our bad qualities but he has both gendered and that's half male and half female although he despite from being one" now the blue rabbit whispered carefully on her ears and so Claire got shocked knowing that the guy who just helped them was actually have both gendered

"Will you excuse me? I gotta go home to see my mother, thanks for the time by the way" She walked through the door still in a shock emotion and leave for her home, Yin got a little charming purse and a cute ring inside it but actually her purse is very useful because she can put any stuff in any size into it (her purse just like Dora's backpack) and Yang got a goggle also somewhat he gets a pair of electric socks, meanwhile after everyone open their presents but there's one left underneath the Christmas tree

"Hey Yin, there's one left over there, go check it out" Lena told and grinned

"Sure, maybe it's an extra" Yin ran over to the tree and picked it up but she hardly ever to find the name on it

"Where is it? I thought there are only 6 of us in here…oh wait! This gift is for…Yuck? Santa must not forgotten him, I must catch up!" she dashed out from the dojo heading to the same cold woods.

_At Claire's house_

"Mom, I'm home! And I got my gift too" she closed the door and calling for her mom, when she appeared Claire confused with her sweet sudden smile that she has never seen it for a long time

"Uh…is there something wrong?" she asked politely but her head full of queries

"Nothing's wrong dear, only I just want to show you something really special" her mother leads her to the living room to see that something special she talked about

"And what in the world is that something special?" Claire got more interested with the thing her mother said and her face blooming bright

"You'll see, now go into the living room" she give a push to her daughter and while Claire walking while wondering what's her gift inside that box then she startled by a deep voice

"Hello there sweetheart, you've got grown big" a familiar voice making her stop wondering and see the person who greeted her

"D-d-dad? Y-you came visit?" her eyes widen and her mouth fell off leaving it open, she reacted like having a heart attack

"Yes, we thought you and your mother need some company so we came here to celebrate Christmas together" the older looking fox nicely said

"We? Don't tell me if-" she sees someone shorter than her run onto her and hug her warmly, a 10 years old male wolf with his orange emo hair style appearing his face

"Wow sis, long time no see and I really miss you! Although I almost forgot your look" Claire got startled that the boy called her his sister and she knew if he was her little brother

"C-Cluzz? My brother? Oh my god, you're so big now! And I like your hairstyle" Claire hugged him back and they sat on the sofa together

"Thanks and sis, you really beautiful but…is there any guy who ever flirted at you" he dodge his elbow to teased her

"Oh shush Cluzz, that never happen yet! So how about your life?" the elder female fox somehow got sparks on her eyes when all her family become one even her parents got divorced a long time ago

"Well, it's pretty nice and I improved my mystic powers" he let her show some glows from his hand and he's actually the opposite of her, learning magic

"That's fantastic; I improved some difficult moves from my sword techniques! So…you wanna play outside?" Claire smirked; she gripped her sword out to get ready

"You bet, sister!" he cried and run outside of the house with Claire tags along with him

"Just look at that, they're back like old times. I bet you cold after your trip so have a hot coffee" the motherly figured of wolf reveal and put a cup of coffee on the table and sat on the other sofa

"Thanks Clarence, I got a Christmas gift for you and Claire" he offered two boxes to her, both are from him and Cluzz

"Thank you very much Shion, sorry if I've nothing to give you 'cause…we didn't know you'll come visit but for how long?" she asked while the man sipped his coffee

"Perhaps one a day after New Year, so is it okay we're staying here?" he finished his coffee and put it back on the table

"Sure, you both can sleep on the guess room since it never been use by anyone" then she helped him pack his bags to the guess room. Claire and Cluzz have a great time out there playing like old times but only with a different game.

_While on the woods_

Yin an as fast as she could to catch up with Yuck and she found him still walking around the cold snow, she shouted to get his attention.

"Hey Yuck! Wait up, I've got something for you…" she stopped and exhausted a little

"Here, Santa didn't forgot about you and I bet you're cold out here so I also bring you a sweater" she gave both the gift and the sweater to him nice and easy

"I couldn't believe if my own enemy would be nice to me, but thanks anyway" he wore the sweater and the warmth covers him without realize that his face actually blushing

"You look cute in that sweater, it fit on you too *giggling* if you don't mind would like to celebrate this Christmas with us in the dojo?" with gladly Yin asked and she of course don't want one person even he's her enemy couldn't feel a joy once

"You sure it's okay for me to come?" he seems not so sure, he feels like he's not fit in with them

"Of course it's okay, we don't mind at all at least you won't do anything evil-" in a sudden moment Yin saw a mistletoe above them magically growing into a full mistletoe, when Yuck saw it too…he begin to be nervous and his eyes widely open

"A mistletoe? How wonderful" Yin gazed on it and grinned sweetly

"Er…you don't think that do you?" he shrugged and nervously looking at the pink girl who still looking at the mistletoe

"No…" she shrugged either but then another smile came adoring her once again and now she's looking at Yuck

"…but maybe yes" she just drag him closer and their lips finally met, the kiss end shortly for some seconds

"Did you just…" he startled, his heart couldn't stop beating fast but he doesn't know how to show his emotion happy, shock or not exactly

"If anybody who got under the mistletoe you know what to do but it depends and I just felt it that way, oh…I forgot about the others…come on!" she held him and dragging him into the way to the dojo.

The Christmas disaster was failed because Yin and Yang saved it before time and they got everything they need around him. Their enemy Yuck, has never felt so happy that he has a chance to get celebrate Christmas together with his enemies or should be say friends right? But something change when that little incident happen just minute ago. About Claire, she extremely joyful after 8 years long she didn't meet with her father and brother and so did they.

What a wonderful Christmas they have this year and a great adventure filled their Christmas story about some days they've been through before the big snowing day, all eyes of them sparkling like a thousand lighting blitz and inside, their joy mixed with the memories they have.

**~The End~**

**So that's the ending everyone, sorry if I'm late for this. And what do you think? Was it great? Well, whatever you said I enjoyed written it :D**

**Yeah…I put a little YinxYuck in here, even thought that Yin kissed him with partial feelings of her or she did that in a reason, hehehe…**

**R&R**


End file.
